Convergence
by lynn.reist
Summary: COMPLETE. The adventures of Yuffie and Vincent while preparing for their wedding, which neither really want-- they just want to get to the 'whole life together' part. Neither of them can see how very ready they actually are. Yuffentine.
1. Show Me Some Love

Author's Note: Okay, this one is tied to both of my other Yuffentine, more closely, the "Its an Image Thing" One-shot. I'm planning another couple to follow this one, so I might just lump them together and make it a chaptered story.

The oversized sunglasses slipped down the ninja's narrow nose, baring her lilac eyes to the sunlight, an inquisitive arch of her eyebrow marking her face as she took in the state of things before her. On the patio of Seventh Heaven, each and every member of the old AVALANCHE gang was assembled, a few holding drinks, a few smiling and waving excitedly.

Yuffie glanced behind her, a smile splitting her face. "Come on Vinnie!" She jumped back and grabbed his claw, dragging him forward with more effort that was really necessary. "Look, everyone's waiting!" Her eyebrows shot up suddenly, and her grip on Vincent's arm tightened. "Oh Vince, all we need is Aerith…"

His strides matched hers, and no longer needing to be pulled along, he took his arm from her grip and snaked it around her waist, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "She's here, Yuffie."

The ninja grinned up at him, heart warmed at his rare public display of affection, and her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Thanks, Vin."

"Kisaragi, you fucking brat! You get over here and tell me why we ain't seen nothing of ya in a coon's age?"

She disentangled herself from Vincent's embrace and dashed toward her friends at a faster pace, sticking her tongue out at Cid. "I've been busy!" she exclaimed, awkwardly shaking her fist at him and attempting to receive hugs from Tifa, Shera and Marlene all at once. She saw in the corner of her eye as Cloud quietly greeted Vincent and they respectively turned their eyes to her before exchanging another few words and a curt handshake. Formalities aside, Cloud let a small smile touch his face before a laugh broke out from him and he swatted at the gunslinger's shoulder as he walked away from him. "Anyone need a beer?"

Yuffie's hand shot up in the air, the only limb free in a tangle of four females. "Yuffie does!" she said, punctuating her point.

"Yeah, yeah, I see ya," Cloud muttered.

Released from Tifa and Shera's grip, Yuffie leaned toward him, her lower half immobilized by a small girl still latched to her waist. "C'mere and give Yuffs a hug, wontcha Spike?"

Another small smile seized his lips and he settled on patting her head fondly. She grinned, her eyes squinting cheerfully behind tinted glasses. "Good to see you again, Yuffie." He made to pass her to get back in the bar, but paused, whispering a quick "Congratulations" in her ear.

The ninja's eyes widened and her gaze shot to Vincent, who was quietly receiving a rant from Cid, who deemed it completely unreasonable for Yuffie to be spending so much time in Nibleheim.

"She could just as well stay in Rocket Town while you're off on those ridiculous WRO missions, Valentine. I don't like the idea of her being alone in that fucked up mansion. There are way more monsters than _I_ want to think about."

"Don't worry, old man, Vinnie and I took care of 'em."

She hadn't, really. Vincent decided it was best that he take care of this himself. She left him to it, but was always a few steps behind, lurking in shadows, watching his back and making sure that he didn't crawl back into his coffin by the time he reached the basement. He never knew that she was there, or at least, he never told her he knew that she was there.

Cid grumbled a few things incoherently, and Yuffie sent Vincent a sickly sweet smile. "Vinnie, when you get a minute, I need a word."

Vincent's eyebrow arched and he headed toward her, but was intercepted as Tifa stole Yuffie away.

"What was this 'important thing' you wanted to tell me, Yuffie?"

The Kunoichi sighed. "Not yet, Tifa. I have to talk to Vincent first. I think he already told Cloud," she said, her mouth twisting into a lopsided frown.

"Cloud knows!?" Tifa gasped. "If Cloud knows I should _definitely_ know. Yuffie, this is a matter of honor!"

Yuffie folded her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. The action was shattered when her sunglasses fell from on top of her head and onto her nose again.

"You can tell me, Yuffie. I can keep a secret. Besides, Vincent told _his_ best friend, so shouldn't you tell yours?"

"Uhm, excuse me, but _I_ am Vincent's best friend." The younger girl tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "But if I tell you, I have no reason to get pissy at Vincent."

Tifa's eyebrows shot up. "He doesn't need to know that I know." Her face paled suddenly. "Oh my god, Yuffie. Are you pregnant?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Don't start the guessing game, Tifa."

"Why, is it that obscure? Are you just telling me this so you don't have to answer yes or no? Oh my god, is it a boy or a girl?"

The ninja covered both of her ears, shaking her head. "Neither."

"Why, is it because of Vincent's mutation?"

"Ti-fa!!"

"Oh alright, just calm down."

"Ladies," a deep voice greeted, the third party joining them with a curious look in his crimson eyes.

"Hi Vincent!" Tifa greeted warmly. She laughed, light and care free, touching the gunslinger's good arm. "Yuffie was just about to tell me something important. I suppose you know what it is?"

Vincent's eyes slid to the petite kunoichi, his smirk hidden by his cloak. She had grown accustomed to telling his expression simply by his eyes.

Yuffie's attention was set upon the martial artist, however, as she was glaring at her friend. "I was _not_, Tifa."

"Were so."

Vincent rose an eyebrow, an act Yuffie didn't miss. "Oh, like you can talk. I saw you talking to Cloud."

"What of it? I was simply greeting him."

Yuffie's fists clenched. "He _congratulated _me."

Tifa's eyes went wide. "You _are_ pregnant!"

"No I'm _not!!_"

"Who's pregnant?" Cloud appeared at Vincent's side, holding three bottles of beer by the necks in his left hand, and a glass of scotch in the other. The drinks were distributed to their owners: non-alcoholic beer to Tifa, light beer to himself, honey lager to Yuffie and the tumbler of scotch to the gunman standing beside him.

"No one's pregnant," Vincent muttered, tipping the drink thankfully to his lips.

"Yeah," Yuffie seconded, twisting the cap from her bottle. "So lay off." She pointed a finger at Tifa, who backed away, hands raised.

"What's this about?" Cloud asked, taking a swig of his drink.

Tifa scowled. "The big secret: Yuffie won't tell me."

Cloud's eyebrows rose to his forehead. "Why not?"

Yuffie sighed. She didn't even know anymore. "Fine, but for the record, you've all destroyed the magic of this moment."

Cid and Barrett looked up.

"Hey, what's the brat going on about?"

"Our engagement," Vincent supplied.

The range of reactions was, to say the least, comical. Tifa gasped, proceeding to cover her gaping mouth with a hand which did the double task of waving away the hot tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes. Cloud just patted her back, a smile on his face (he, after all, already knew).

A short ways away, Cid's jaw hung open, and Shera smiled happily, clapping her hands together. Barrett was shouting something brash that no one paid enough attention to in order to translate, and Marlene, now in his lap, looked up at her father, asking to know what was going on.

On Reeve's shoulder, Cait Sith opened his mouth to say shout something to Vincent, but guessing that it would be something less than encouraging, Reeve caught the mechanical cat by the scruff of his neck and plastered another hand over his mouth.

Nanaki had gotten up from his place on the ground and pawed his way over to Vincent, nudging his hand with his head. The gunslinger gave him a gentle scratch between his ears as way of thanks, and as a distraction from the look of horror on his fiancé's face.

The lull was broken by Denzel, who discarded his one-man game of cards to sit up and look at the two persons in question.

"Hold on," he said, waving his hands in front of his face. "You mean you're getting _married_?"

Yuffie glanced at the boy, hearing the words and letting it bring a smile to her face- she'd yell at Vincent for ruining the moment later. "That's right, kiddo!"

He made a face. "Does that mean there's going to be a wedding…?"

Yuffie laughed, nodding.

The boy's chin landed in his palm. "Crap. Weddings are boring."

"Denzel!" Tifa halted her choking whimpers long enough to scold the adopted orphan. Her fingers wiped at her cheeks. "Weddings are beautiful!"

"Well this is one wedding that ain't fucking happening," boomed a voice. Everyone's eyes turned to Cid who stood, effectively shedding Shera from his lap in the process. "I ain't allowing it. Fucking vampire thinks he can get married to that brat? She ain't nothing more than sixteen! Not that I care, she'll be out of my hair, but it ain't right."

Yuffie groaned. "Ciddd, I'm twenty-three years old!"

"No way, kid. He ain't laying a damn finger on ya."

Yuffie snorted as Vincent shot her an ironic look. "Too late, pops. But I appreciate the theatrics."

He muttered, gulping back a swig of beer. "I don't fucking like it."

"Highwind, if there's a problem, speak to me instead."

Yuffie's eyes darted back to Vincent and she smirked. "Oh grow up, both of you." She glanced back at Cid. "Give up the dad act, old man, I know you're just testing it out cuz you finally got Shera knocked up."

Everyone's eyes turned then to Cid and Shera, who were gaping at Yuffie; Shera's expression mildly annoyed.

"Oh come on, my news got slaughtered too-- it's only fair!"

Tifa's tears started again, and Cloud pulled her under his arm, kissing her hair. "She'll be alright," he assured when the ninja raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I think this is cause for a multitude of celebration," Reeve interjected, raising his glass of wine. "Cid and Shera Highwind," he began, tilting his glass to them. "Congratulations on the addition to your family." Shera was over her loss of spotlight and smiled thankfully to the WRO commissioner. Even Cid managed a polite nod. Everyone raised their drinks to the pilot and his wife, smiling happily. Except Vincent, but one can assume he was sorta-kinda showing some kind of pleasantness toward his friends.

Reeve's gaze turned then to the gunslinger and his ninja, both important ally to the WRO, and more importantly his good friends. "Vincent and Yuffie..." He squinted slightly, looking for the words he wished to say. Cait Sith took the liberty. "Good luck, ya poor sods."

A few scattered laughs came from the group, but they were over powered by the sound of Tifa's resonating sob as she disentangled herself from her husband's arms and reached for Yuffie, pulling her best friend into a tight hug. "I'm just so happy for you both! This is such an important moment in both of your lives. Oh Yuffie."

Shera smiled sweetly. "It is a very special milestone."

"So how did he propose, Yuffie?"

Yuffie's eyes shot to Vincent's face from over Tifa's shoulder. A wry smile claimed her lips. "Well, er, he didn't."

Cloud arched an eyebrow. "You proposed to him?"

Her face twisted a little more. "Well, no..."

Vincent had just drained the rest of his scotch. He handed it to Cloud. "We came to an agreement."

Tifa pulled away from her friend and looked at Vincent. "You came to an agreement?" She glanced back at Yuffie. "That is possibly the least romantic thing I've ever heard."

Yuffie shrugged. "Well when you fight as often as Vinnie and I do, an agreement can be _pretty_ sexy."

Vincent snorted.

"Yer kiddin' right?" Barrett was looking oddly at Vincent. "Don't ya think it's a little important to just leave up to conversation? I mean, didn't you have it all planned out?"

Vincent stole the beer from Yuffie's hand, the presence of alcohols comforting him under the scrutiny of the AVALANCHE members. "Not really."

"Wha? Didn't you get her a ring and stuff? Take her out for dinner?"

Yuffie laughed. "I don't wear jewelry, anyway."

"Marriage simply came up in conversation one evening. We decided..."

He was cut off by Yuffie.

"We decided we might as well, we're as good as married already."

Vincent nodded, pleased with her explanation.

Tifa's brow was furrowed dubiously. "Have you at least put any thought into the wedding?"

"Now _that_ we have!" Yuffie exclaimed. Finally, they had done something according to standard. "Ya'll have to get together and meet us at the City Hall in Nibleheim. We'll sign all the papers and what not, then we can chill at the mansion. Cool, eh?"

Tifa looked like she was going to faint.

"Did you suggest this Vincent?" Cloud asked.

The gunslinger shook his head. "It was entirely Yuffie's idea. I am willing to do whatever she likes."

"Good," interrupted Shera. "Then you won't mind when Tifa and I persuade her otherwise?"

He looked a little wary, but he gave a curt nod. Yuffie, on the other hand, made a faced. "Now you two, there's a reason I wanted to get married in City Hall. I saw both of your weddings, and let me tell you if it wasn't for the open bar, I'da taken Vinnie's gun and shot myself in the forehead."

"I won't agree to this, Yuffie. I never thought you and Vincent would actually _get_ married, so I am _not_ letting this opportunity slip away."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the faith in us, Teef."

Tifa looked at Cloud, who shrugged. "Well Yuff, you do have a tendency to fight pretty bitterly. And you seem to take off at least once a month--" he was interrupted by Yuffie's declarations that those vanishing acts were simply 'vacations'. "And Vincent, well... You guys never really show much more than a mild affection for each other…"

The gunman glared at the blond.

Cloud lifted his hands in defense. "Not that I'm not completely thrilled it's going to happen. I always wanted you two to have what Teef and I do."

Yuffie snorted. "We will _never_ ever ever ever, have what you and Tifa have." She stuck a finger in the back of her throat. "That just makes me sick."

Tifa's brow dented. "We're in love."

Vincent's claw came upon the small of Yuffie's back. "As are we..."

"But we're not _gross_ about it," Yuffie finished, saying the words she knew Vincent wouldn't. The slight wrinkling at the corners of his eyes betrayed his slight smile of approval at her choice of description.

Reeve took a step forward, coming out of the shade of the awning. "If you didn't notice, you just finished his sentence. I'd call that kinda gross."

Yuffie gaped at him. "Well at least we're not snogging every five minutes!" she cried, pointing at the couple who were currently nibbling at each others' lips.

Tifa and Cloud jolted apart, both of them blushing.

Vincent gave Cloud a look so he knew that the gunslinger's alliance stood with the ninja. "It is rather unnecessary," he said.

"Yeah," Yuffie continued. "You don't see us all 'Oh Vinnie, you look soooo sexy today, with your top few buttons undone like that,'" she added to the theatrics by running her finger along the bare expanse of skin from his collar bone down to where his shirt finally covered his chest. "Or," she dropped her voice into an exaggerated whisper. "'I just pictured you half naked. Teehee. Don't tell anyone, but I'm totally turned on'." She nudged Vincent. "S'your turn."

Vincent blinked, but shrugged slightly. He then proceeded to draw her into his arms and swept her off her feet, bending her nearly halfway backward in order to lodge his tongue in her mouth.

Reeve laughed, but the rest of them just stared as the couple made out – loudly – in front of everyone.

"Very funny," Cloud muttered finally; yet his admittance to the accusation did not deter the gunslinger's assault on the much shorter woman, whose arms had now locked around his neck to keep herself from falling backward.

To be honest, Yuffie had entirely forgotten why they were kissing in the first place. Her only concern was what Vincent had just done with his tongue and the task of asking him to do it again without having to break the kiss. She settled on a soft moan and the threading of her fingers through his hair, which (with the added ability of Vincent to simply just _know_ what the ninja wanted) succeeded in making the gunslinger's tongue sweep deliciously over the roof of her mouth once more.

Vincent's mind was equally distracted, although he was far too used to paying complete attention to his surroundings to forgo listening to the conversation around him.

"Has Yuffie stopped breathing?" He drew another moan from his lover to quell those thoughts, and smiled against her lips when Tifa demanded that Marlene and Denzel go inside and wash up for dinner.

He was well with the intent to make everyone feel awkward, but one small move from Yuffie swept his mind of the thoughts entirely. Was there anyone watching them? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that Yuffie was pressed _very_ inconveniently against him should there be anyone around.

"It's been like five minutes," Tifa whispered.

Cait Sith whistled. "There's a sight ya never thinked of seeing, eh lads?"

It was the mechanical cat's loud whistle that finally alerted the two to the real world, and they parted, panting and staring at each other. Yuffie, still tilted backwards in the gunslinger's arms, giggled. "Oh Cloud!" she cried, reverting back to her teasing. She clung to his neck to help regain her upright position, but as she went to move away from him, she was surprised to feel his hands on both of her hips, keeping her there. She wasn't at all opposed to it, and settled back against his chest, a very devilish grin snaking across her lips when she discovered the real reason of his wanting her to stay, pressing against her backside through the leather of his pants.

"Fuck."

Yuffie glanced at Cid.

"My retinas are burning."

"Shove it, old man."

Cloud was shaking his head. "I retract and previous doubts concerning your... affection... for one another."

The pair smirked at one another, Yuffie's far more animated than her partner's, but they were both, nonetheless, pleased.

Tifa shook her head. "Well that was unpleasant."

Reeve snorted. "Well we have to deal with it from you two all the time."

"Yes but you're _used_ to it. _That…_ that was just unnatural."

Yuffie didn't think so, and stated as much. "Didn't your mom ever give you the _talk_ Tifa?"

The martial artist clamped her hands over her ears and ran into the bar to finish preparing dinner.

Shera was smiling. "I thought it was adorable." At this Yuffie made a face. "You should really reconsider the wedding, Yuffie. I think the world should see how much you care for each other."

The ninja accosted a small smile at that, and it grew wider as Vincent's hands moved from her hips to circle her waist entirely. "It doesn't matter that the world knows we love each other, at least we know we love each other."

Shera smiled. "It's a wonderful thing, though isn't it?"

Yuffie nodded.

"Then share it with the rest of us."

Yuffie's smile surfaced again and she wiggled in the gunslinger's arms until she faced him. "What do you think?"

His eyes were steady, telling her he would do anything she wished.

"It can't be big," she said firmly, looking at Shera. "Godo's gonna kill me when he finds out I'm married anyway, we don't need him find out any earlier than necessary. And I'm not wearing a dress."

"Oh, Yuffie, you will to."

She went to shake her head, but stopped, recalling a faint memory of her mother pulling out her wedding kimono from the closet. She remembered it being the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. "Maybe I will. But I get to chose it."

Shera nodded, smiling. "Tifa, come quick!"

Tifa appeared in the doorway. "What is it?"

Yuffie smirked. "It appears we have a wedding to plan."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I've deffinately decided there will be more to this. Keep an eye open for updates, and don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Integration Analysis

Author's Note: Second chapter: Integration

Sorry about the title change. It had to be done.

I uped the rating. May still be subject to change.

"Tifa?" Yuffie was sitting at the bar, a glass of celebratory champagne sitting in front of her.

"Yeah, Yuff?"

The ninja looked at the sparkling liquid. "I just wanted to ask you…" her eyes flickered up to the martial artist's face. "Would you be my maid of honor?"

Tifa's mouth twitched into a smile. "Of course."

Yuffie nodded. "Kay. And so you know, I'm not just asking cuz I was yours. I mean it, Teef. You're like my best friend."

Tifa laughed. "I thought Vincent was your best friend."

Yuffie smiled. "You're my best _girl_friend."

The two embraced warmly, clinging to each other affectionately. The moment was ruined however, as two figures approached them from across the bar. "Why is it that the sight of two women hugging is incredibly sexy?"

Yuffie glared at the blond who had spoken. "Cuz men are pigs," she informed, untangling herself from the barmaid's limbs. She then looked at Vincent and smiled. "Aren't you Vinnie?"

His eyebrow twitched slightly, but he gave no other response.

"What? You're not going to devour her this time, Vincent?"

Crimson eyes fixed warningly on the ex-SOLDIER.

"Oh save it, Cloud," Yuffie muttered.

"Yuffie just asked me to be her maid of honor!" Tifa said, grinning.

Vincent once again turned his gaze to Cloud, and the blond laughed. "What's that Vincent?"

He sighed. "You know what I mean to ask."

A light eyebrow arched. "I'm afraid not, Vincent, you're just going to have to ask me."

Vincent looked at Yuffie, but she held up her hands. "It's not for me to ask," she said, laughing.

The gunslinger closed his eyes for a moment then looked at the swordsman. "Cloud, if you would not be opposed… I should like you to be my witness for the signing of the marriage contract."

Cloud blinked. "You mean your best man?"

"Yes, that is what I mean."

"Hey, why not."

Tifa glanced at Cloud. "Aren't you a little more excited? This is really important!"

He arched an eyebrow. "Why? It's not that big of a deal. I think the requirements are over the age of eighteen and not intoxicated. I may not meet them tonight, but I can be stark sober by December."

Tifa groaned. "You're impossible."

Cloud shrugged. "Doesn't mean that much to you either, does it, Vincent?"

Vincent shook his head. "To be honest, Yuffie told me you were the one to ask."

The ninja beamed. "Yup that's me, always bringing the people together!"

"So where are you having the wedding, then Yuffie?"

The girl sighed. "Nibleheim I guess."

Tifa cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I've always wanted to get married on top of Dao Chao, but that's completely out of the option."

"Is it?"

The younger woman sighed, nodding. "Vince and I talked about it. There's no way I want to risk it."

Vincent's hands touched her knees and she almost found herself drawing him closer and trapping his hips between her legs, but she stopped herself, instead settling to just cover his hands with her own. The coolness of his gauntlet was a comforting familiarity, and she smiled softly.

"I said I would speak to your father, should you wish it," he murmured.

Yuffie let out a breathy laugh. "I don't wish it," she assured. "All I want is to marry you, and I don't care where it happens."

He didn't seem to care if Cloud or Tifa saw his smile for her, but he was fairly positive that they were most likely kissing while their friends were distracted anyway.

"The chapel in Nibleheim is quaint."

Yuffie laughed. "Let's do it in the mansion."

"Our mansion?"

"No, the other one."

He gave her a _look_.

"Well why not? It's big—and it's not like we have a lot of people to invite."

"Well _I_ don't."

Yuffie snorted. "Anyone I didn't meet in AVALANCHE or through WRO can't be aware of the fact we're getting hitched, Vin. That leaves like, a total twenty people, and that's stretching it."

Silently, he nodded. "For your protection our guests must be only close friends, who are aware of your situation."

"Exactly," she quipped. "So who've we got? Cloud, Teef and Denzel…"

"Barrett and Marlene, Cid and Shera."

"Red, oh and Shelke."

"Reeve."

"The Turkeys."

Vincent gave her a withering look. "Must we?"

"Oh come on, it's only an extra four people, and you _know_ Reno will liven the place up. Of course, we could invite Rufus too, he hates my father, so he will certainly be game for keeping a secret."

His teeth were clenched, but his look betrayed his unwillingness to oppose her.

"Dude that's like seventeen people, including ourselves." Vincent looked relieved, but Yuffie on the other hand, was suddenly very concerned. "We need more friends!"

"Well, we have only touched on AVALANCHE and those associated, haven't you made any acquaintances through WRO?"

Yuffie made a quick inventory of the people she'd met while working for the World Regeneration Organization. "Well Kazuya from payroll is a pleasant enough fellow. Asked me out to dinner once."

Vincent's brow furrowed.

"Oh puh-lease, Vince. It was right after Omega, I was walking around like a freaking corpse. Everyone was doing whatever they could to make me smile…" a smirk formed on her lips. "So really, it was _your_ fault he felt compelled to take me out in the first place."

He snorted softly. "Did you go with him?"

Yuffie laughed. "Hells, no, Vinnie. I was crazy hung up on you."

He had to look away from her, the memory of the pain and concern he had caused her-- caused all of them-- weighing heavily in his mind. His hands subconsciously parted her knees, and he stepped closer to her, his hips comfortably trapped between her legs. He noted the smile on her face turned from mischievous to content and he quirked an eyebrow.

"I was gonna do that earlier. Didn't think you'd go for it here."

He shrugged slightly, gazing at her as her arms lifted from his hands and moved up his arms, coming to rest upon his shoulders. "I don't see a problem with it."

"True that, Vinnie. It's not like they don't _know_ we're together."

"Precisely," he affirmed.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone but the kids doesn't know we've been fucking for, gods, how long now?"

"Yuffie…"

"Shut up, I know I'm crude. You're just jealous, cuz you can't pull it off as well as I do. Although this I could get used to. Gee Vince, this is three public displays of affection in one night. I might go into shock."

He kissed the inside of her arm that rested near his face. "Don't get too used to the idea, I'm guessing the alcohol has something to do with it."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "I thought 'Mighty Mr. Valentine' couldn't get drunk."

"I'm not drunk," he said levelly. "But I've drank enough that were I not given this body, I would be unconscious. It is safe to say that I am feeling slightly more at ease than I usually am."

Yuffie giggled. "Looks like I've got an alcoholic on my hands."

His lips quirked into a smile. "Hardly. But with so many questions being fired at me, I needed _something_."

She smiled knowingly, and let her fingers drag through his hair. "I understand. I'm sorry I'm making you do this."

His brow furrowed.

"You know," she said, shrugging. "The whole 'announcing our private life to the world' thing. I know it's like your least favorite thing to do."

He had leaned closer to her, and their foreheads touched. "What's left of my humanity likes it. I want to make them all envious."

"Envious? Of what?"

He kissed her nose. "The fact that _you love me_."

She sighed softly, eyes fluttering closed.

"And if they need to know we fuck in order to be sure of it, I'm fine with that."

She laughed, her eyes wide with surprise. "Leviathan help us, you _are_ drunk!"

"No I'm not," he mumbled, gazing down at her, his eyes completely sober.

The ninja looked up at him, those eyes reaching her own and erasing time and thought from her mind. Finally, with a slight smile, she sighed; "Gawd, you're pretty."

His bare hand moved up her thigh, his thumb brushing under the hem of her shorts. "As are you."

Her expression changed slightly, and her breath was hitched. Amusement flickered in the gunslinger's eyes; he had anticipated such a reaction, as he was well versed in what would cause it. It was due to this that Vincent's mood was considerably fouled when Cloud chose this moment to rejoin them.

"So did you two decide about the wedding then?"

Vincent took a step backward, away from Yuffie, and glanced at his friend (or former friend) with deadly silence.

"Nibleheim." Yuffie supplied. "At the mansion."

"The mansion? How are you going to do that?"

"Carefully!" She replied. "But really, there's only like seventeen people gonna be there, so why the hell not, right?"

The blond shrugged. "Well that works." He paused, glancing back at Tifa as she too joined the trio. His hand moved to brush a strand of hair from her face, smiling.

Yuffie couldn't help but laugh. "Grossness."

Tifa's smile brightened. "I don't think I mind it so much, even if we are teased about it."

The ninja smiled up at Vincent. "I think I'm gonna wander on up to bed," she announced. "It was a long ride here."

Tifa started slightly. "Aw, really? Well I guess it is kind of late. I guess you can't keep the late hours you used to anymore, Yuff."

Cloud laughed. "She's getting old."

The gunslinger chuckled lowly. "No, she's simply grown accustomed to my hours."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "He's right you know. I can't sleep in past seven now, even if I try really, really hard."

Yuffie gave Tifa a hug, thanking her for dinner and the room for the night. Vincent was saying something quietly to Cloud, and the bartender was not surprised when the gunslinger followed his fiance out of the bar and up the stairs to their prepared bedroom. Tifa placed her chin in her hand, watching them wistfully.

"Surprising, isn't it?"

Her eyes flickered to her husband, who was watching them with equal interest.

"I knew they cared for each other… but this is slightly unnerving. I didn't think either of them had it in them."

"She's more mature."

"He's more social."

"She's more like him…"

"And he's more like her." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "They weren't kidding when they say that marriage is two becoming one."

"Don't tell them that," the blond said, quite decisively. "Come on," he said, taking the barmaid's hand. "One more dance and then we're heading up there ourselves."

* * *

Author's Note: I liked that one, Vinnie's sweet. Give me a shout. I adore your reviews. SUggestions for future chapters are welcomed! Remember they can be about pretty much anything that pertains to the preparation for a wedding!

Oh, p.s. Is anyone vastly opposed to me bumping this sucker up to an M rating? I have a craving to write smut for some reason. Give me your input, your opinion matters.

Next Chapter: Concealment


	3. Coitus Expedition

**Author's Note:**_ First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me your input on the rating change and ideas for future chapters. Your comments really helped to shape the next few chapters. Secondly, I would like to apologize for this chapter, because aparently (and if anyone has read Where We Collide, you can attest) I have a strange fascination with giving these two a very dysfunctional sexual relationship. I don't know, I guess I'm just bored of "Vincent was the epitome of a man, rippling muscles, and a cock the size of Yuffie's forearm. When they made love everything was perfect, and the heavens let loose sweet music when they orgasmed (at the very same time, to make the moment even more special). " See what I mean? So Vinnie and Yuf are dysfunctional, as most of us are._

_Okay, what else do I have to say; I think I've mostly covered it. If you could all be so kind to leave a review, you have no idea how much those help me up. My previous statement still stands: Any ideas about future plots would be excellent._

* * *

"So how risky do you think it would be to totally get it on right now?"

"The children are asleep."

"Keyword: Asleep."

The gunslinger's shirt was pulled up over his head and he gave the nagging woman a stern look.

"Gah; prude," she moped, flinging herself back on the bed. Her arms lay above her head as she gazed at the ceiling. "You know, you should have thought twice about drinking so much, Vin. You're prone to groping."

"Good to know."

She huffed loudly. "Well you can't just get away with doing that stuff without consequences. You lucky bastard will probably never have to suffer a hangover, but I can exact vengeance! Fuck me, Vincent!" Her legs spread crudely, despite her shorts. "Do it now!"

He quirked an eyebrow, pulling on his pajama pants. "How much did _you _drink?"

"Not enough, apparently." She folded her arms over her still clothed chest. "Whatever happened to good old fashioned taking advantage of drunk chicks?"

"You do remember who I am, don't you?"

She waved her hand absently through the air. "Yes, yes, a perfect gentleman." Her eyes closed softly. "You know, you have the excuse of drunken misconduct tonight, Vince. We could make all the noise we wanted and get away with it."

He shot her another look, and although she didn't see it, she knew the answer was no.

"Ah well. Can't say I didn't try."

He snorted softly. "Get ready for bed, Yuffie."

The ninja huffed again, hauling her self up and off of the mattress. "Alright, alright. I'm going."

She disappeared into the bathroom for a short time and reemerged with a freshly washed face and minty breath. Her shorts and tank top were replaced by a pair of black satin boxers and a black t-shirt she had long since stolen from Vincent.

She found said gunman standing by the window, attempting to tie his hair back and get it off his neck for the hot summer night. With a small smile she crept up behind him, and although she knew he was aware of her, she remained silent as she took the elastic from him and pulled the unruly locks back herself. She tugged at the hair to make it tight and giggled as it caused a few of the shorter strands to stick up wildly.

He glanced at her with a mildly amused look from over his shoulder, but did not complain. "Tired?" he asked, turning slightly to face her.

"Mmkinda," she mumbled in reply. "My invitation still stands-- even though you remotely resemble a little girl with your hair up like that."

His brow arched, causing the ninja to shudder as the delightful heat such an action always produced flooded her body.

"I take that back," she said thickly.

He exhaled brusquely, a hint of a smile curving his lips. "I thought you might." He moved past her toward the bed, pulling the sheets back.

"Gawd, Valentine. You really need to stop doing sexy things if you're not gonna follow through."

"You need to stop interpreting the things I do as provocative."

She scoffed. "S'not my fault. You're walking around all 'I'm gonna get all touchy feely with Yuffie, I'm gonna change in front of Yuffie, I'm gonna pull of my manly-manly acts out to impress Yuffie. What am I supposed to do, sleep?"

He turned back to her and motioned to the bed. "Yes."

Her arms folded over her chest and her low lip jutted out in a pout. "Fine." She moved past him quickly and rigidly, crawling across the bed to the far side which was pushed against the wall. On her hands and knees she circled a couple times, kneading her pillow and arranging the blankets about her like some kind of nest. (Years of living with cats had had its effects).

When she finally settled, the lights went out and she listened to the familiar sound of Vincent's light footfalls as he came to slide into the significantly-smaller-than-they-were-used-to-bed. She winced as the springs (much older than the ones in their own bed) creaked with his added weight, but instantly curled up next to him.

"So…" she began. Three things could get the ninja lulled into a deep slumber, one of which included Vincent's cooperation, which he had already declined, another required a day's workout at the WRO training facilities (which she obviously had not done) and the last was a long and in depth conversation, either to her self, Vincent or the ceiling: whichever was willing to listen. "Shera looks well, doesn't she?"

"She does."

_Goody, he's partaking!_

"Did ya see Cid's face when I told everyone she was pregnant?"

"I did. You probably shouldn't have done that."

"You're one to talk."

Silence. It was followed by a persistent jab to his ribs.

"Ah, that's alright. I was kinda glad I didn't have to explain."

He 'hn'd' quietly.

"Although sorting out that mess about our lack of proposal was fun."

He was quiet for a moment and then: "Do you wish you had one?"

"Huh?"

"A proposal. Like Barrett said: flowers, dinner… a ring."

"Ewwww."

Another 'hn'.

Yuffie's blinked at the darkness. "I got exactly what I wanted."

"A strange story to tell everyone?"

"No. Well, that too. But I got _you!_" She did her best to make it as cheesy as humanly possible. She was rewarded with a soft chuckle. "Tifa and Cloud look happy too," the ninja continued.

"As usual."

"I'm happy for them."

"As am I."

"Do you think there will be any baby-spikes soon?"

"I don't know, Yuffie."

"Well if not, it won't be for a lack of trying."

"Yuffie."

She ninja cackled quietly. "You know I'm right. Those two go at it like rabbits."

"Yuffie."

"You know, I'm surprised they didn't just have at it on the floor of the bar tonight, the way they were looking at each other, I swear Cloud was undressing her with his eyes."

"Yuffie…" his protests were waning.

"You know, I kind of envy them, having such a fiery passion."

"…"

"I bet the sex is _really_ good."

"Yuffie… Yuffie. Do me a favor."

"Mm? What's that, Vinnie?"

"Be quiet."

She paused, shocked at the demand. "No way! I thought you said my babbling helped you sleep sometimes." She had turned onto her stomach (the bed creaking all along) and was up on her elbows, glaring at him in the darkness.

"It does," he assured, calmly. "But I do not wish to sleep."

"Eh?" With mako-enhanced sight he could see her features scrunch up in confusion, but he did not have the patience to explain.

"Yuffie."

Her confusion, however, worked in his favor, for she was oddly silent, trying to unravel his intentions. The fact that his fingers were moving up the bare skin of her arm was chalked up to his reaction to the scotch he kept knocking back. As was his other hand on her back, gently easily itself under the fabric of her shirt.

When he pulled her head down for a kiss, however, even though her mind was fogged from too many glasses of champagne, it was impossible for her to misplace the emotions that accompanied it.

She pulled away from him with a wry smirk. The gunslinger had a brilliant ability to hide his feelings: he used devices such as his depressing garb and high-collared cloak to do so, as well as meticulous training to keep his lips or eyebrows from twitching too expressively. A great deal of practice was also invested in the suppression of thoughts behind those crimson eyes as well. All in all, Vincent Valentine was a vault that could not be infiltrated, unless you were someone he wanted to let in. He had various ways of displaying his thoughts and emotions for these select few, and a more distinct way of sharing these things with Yuffie: A kiss told her everything she needed to know.

She tasted hunger, passion… jealousy? annoyance? Her eyes narrowed, but when her gaze lifted from his lips to his ruby orbs, the rest of the story was waiting for her.

_"I'll drive that envy from your pretty little head."_

Her mouth made the distinct shape of an 'o', and without warning, she was pressed on her back with the presence of a very masculine gunslinger hovering above her. They were frozen in place, however, both cringing at the horrible screech that echoed from beneath them.

Yuffie hadn't noticed how quickly her heart rate had jumped until that moment, when she pressed her head back into the pillows, hearing her blood pump in her ears as she growled in frustration. "Marlene and Denzel," she hissed. "Next door."

She thought she saw a stray thought cross Vincent's expression, but he hid it well, despite the little chuckle that followed it.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She glanced at him dubiously. "You were hoping to pass it off as me jumping on the bed, weren't you? Gawd, Vinnie, I'm not a little kid!"

His deadpan look enlightened her to the fact that he was not relating any portion of the woman he currently raged for to a child.

"What, then?"

"It was nothing."

The kunoichi growled and her fingers flew to his head, yanking him down for a forceful infiltrating kiss. Her hands on either side of his face kept him in place as her tongue darted past his lips, causing him to groan audibly against her mouth.

They broke apart, panting heavily, each of them starved for breath for far too long. Yuffie, however, looked triumphant, for she had dove in with a single intent, and she dragged it kicking and screaming from the hidden recesses in the ex-Turk's mind.

_He was hot for her, and he'd do it anywhere._

"Floor," she gasped out, chest heaving.

"Yuffie…"

She shook her head, already pushing him off of her. "Not my idea." She pointed to the hardwood. "Go."

He gazed at her with a probing look, but after a moment clamored from the bed, dragging his princess along with him by the leg. She shrieked and giggled, trying her best to muffle her laughter with a hand clamped over her mouth, but the attempt did nothing for the loud creaks and groans of protest that the bed made in her wake.

She landed with an unceremonious thump on the floor, half situated in Vincent's lap (as was his goal) and half clinging to the bed and its clothing. With a couple tugs and grunts the blankets gave way and the sheets and pillows joined them on the floor.

It was under one of such blankets that a pair of former friends, now lovers, consumed one another in a kiss: an eyes closed, spine melting, hand groping kiss that could incite passion in the stoniest person alive (which contrary to popular belief, was not actually Vincent). Clothing was tugged at, torn, removed and flung aside, the actions lost in a blur of bodies and raven hair.

"You make me do stupid things," he murmured, his voice deep and quiet.

The ninja's lips quirked with amusement. "I love you too."

A once unshakable gunman shivered, drawing his lover closer, tasting the sweet lips that had uttered the coveted words.

Yuffie wasn't sure how or when it had happened, but at some point she had been removed from Vincent's lap, and was now naked with her back pressed to the floor with the gunman looming above her, his eyes dark and filled with emotion.

She grinned recklessly. "Have me where you want me?" she uttered, her speech carried off with her pants for breath.

His head dipped, his lips brushing her collar bone, making her whimper softly. "First," he began, voice low and dangerous. "We must discuss this business of _envy_."

She gasped, her eyes alighted with the new knowledge that she had caused this reaction from him. "What about it?"

His breath was hot on her neck as a deep chuckle resonated from deep within his chest. "If you think Cloud is so special, marry _him._"

"Nyuk, nyuk. Is someone feeling threatened?"

He gave her no warning whatsoever when he entered her; leaving it to her to figure out what he was doing as he parted her legs roughly. The result was a surprised yelp, followed by a long, loud moan of satisfaction. "Y- you really don't waste time-- uhhn…" Yuffie's arm shot out, gripping the leg of the night stand, biting at her lip as Vincent's organ moved inside of her, tearing at her unprepared walls. She deserved this. A smile marked her face: it was worth it. Yet as he continued, his eyes shaded in concentration, her hips moved more willingly against his, lifting to meet his demanding thrusts. The hand that wasn't holding onto the table for dear life pulled his lips to hers. He went to kiss her, but she stayed the motion, whispering instead: "What happened to Mr. Perfect Gentleman?"

The next snap of his hips sent a jolt of what felt like electricity up her spine, and the arm that gripped the table jerked, moving the table with it. A loud scratch of wood against wood sounded in the dark room, but was regarded by neither gunslinger nor ninja, nor was the crash of the lamp that came tumbling from a top of said piece of furniture. In fact, both were considered relatively quiet sounds compared to the cry that erupted from Yuffie went Vincent's hands lifted her hips, effectively changing his position to penetrate more deeply.

"Oh Leviathan, sweet provider, oh Gods!"

"Yuffie," Vincent hissed, trying to scold her. The effect was lost however, when the gunman's jaw dropped and a small gasp escaped him.

"Yes, yes!" A small fist slammed against the floor as another tremor raked her body. "Fuck, Vincent!"

* * *

Tifa froze on the dance floor, eyes slowly rising to the ceiling. A loud sound could be heard from the second floor, which sounded strangely as if someone was moving furniture. Several more pairs of eyes rose when a crash sounded off from upstairs. Tifa gasped. "My lamp!" She made to dash up the stairs, but Cloud's hand on her wrist stopped her. His meaning was made clearer when a distinctly female cry followed.

Barrett stood abruptly. "Fucking sluts will wake up Marlene!"

Shera's hand covered her mouth. "She'll be scarred for life."

"_She_ will? Fuck, I am!" Cid griped, covering his ears with his hands.

Reeve, who was sitting with Nanaki, simply snorted. "You're all adults, get over yourselves."

Yet each of them shifted uncomfortably. It was not the concept of sex that unsettled them, but it was the idea that it _was_ Yuffie and Vincent… and they sounded rather violent.

They all winced simultaneously when Yuffie's cry rang out. It was followed by a second or two of silence and then quick paced footfalls on the floor above. Each pair of eyes followed the sound, wincing again as a door slammed.

Tifa looked worriedly at Cloud. "That was Yuffie, should I see if she's okay?"

Cloud looked hesitantly at the stair case. "I don't know, Teef, maybe you should just let her be."

From above they heard more footfalls, louder this time, from an obviously bigger person. They all listened carefully as Vincent's footsteps took him to the same place Yuffie had run to. (If Cloud's calculations were correct, she was in the bathroom). A low, muffled, "Yuffie?" sounded from the gunman.

"Go to hell, Vincent!"

"No."

"Leviathan, Vincent, I mean it, leave me alone."

The sharpshooter banged against the door.

"Vincent!"

The door apparently could not hold back a determined man, and Yuffie's shriek echoed in the silence of the bar.

To each and every one of the eavesdroppers' surprise, the ninja was now laughing.

"What the fuck is going _on_ up there?" Cid spat from around a cigarette.

* * *

Yuffie beat at Vincent's shoulder, trying to free herself of his grasp. "C'mon, Vinnie, let me down! I forgive you, okay!?"

"You know perfectly well that I did nothing that required your forgiveness."

"Fine, believe whatever you want. I still can't believe you called me a whore."

"I did no such thing."

"Vincent Valentine, you smug, lying bastard. I heard you with my own two ears. You said 'Yuffie, you whore'."

"My whore," he corrected simply, letting her slip from his arms and setting her back onto solid ground.

She couldn't help grinning manically. "And there's such a difference, becaussee?"

"Because you're not loose, like other whores, you're simply well loved."

The ninja doubled over, laughing hysterically. "Oh Vinnie, we need to get you to drink more often."

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it, dysfunction and all. Leave a review if you would, please.


	4. Games we Play

Author's Note: Alrighty, here's another. But first, I have some things to say. Now I realize you can just scroll down and skip this, but I think it's important, so just hang tight for a second. First of all, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed last chapter: all five of you... Now, don't get me wrong, I'm terribly grateful, and I'm sure most of you were so awestruck at the prospect of having sex on the floor with Vincent, but c'mon. So we're going to try this again: no smut this time, so maybe we can be slightly more coherant after we read it. Notes about the chapter: I love the beginning. I think it's sweet and gooey, and I know I'm a sucker for sweet and gooey. ALSO! and **this is truly is the very essence of importance**: There is a link in my profile under the heading: LOOK WHAT I DID! or something to that same effect. If would beneficial to your health if you looked at it. I'm like a proud parent. Speaking of profiles, that'd be where you should look for not only entertaining ramblings about myself, but down there the bottom I've started a little news feed, because people keep PM'ing me asking 'when i'm doing such and such, if I'm doing that other thing, and/or why' so go there first, then ask questions.

Alrighty, then. On with the show: Marlene makes an adorable appearance, and Cid begins the long and painful process of making Yuffie feel like she's about the size of an ant.

_P.S. It just started raining in torrents. I thought I'd share: it amused me._

* * *

Mornings with Yuffie were always the most pleasurable, Vincent noted to himself, feeling the warmth of his beloved curled up against his side. He was always in fairly good spirits in the morning, and he got to spend some quality quiet time with the ninja, because she usually slept until seven, which gave the early riser a good hour and a half to bask in her silence.

She always looked particularly pretty in the morning, and that morning, waking up in the too-small double bed in a room above Tifa's bar, was no exception. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her hair a dark contrast splayed out over his pale skin and the milky flesh of her cheeks. His finger absently pushed some of her bangs behind her ear, giving him an excuse to retrace the finger's previous route and caress her slightly flushed cheekbones.

Feather light lashes fluttered at the touch, and he quickly moved his hand away, not wishing to wake her. The ninja's own hand moved, lifting from its place near her hip to rest gently on Vincent's chest. Her breathing had not changed, however, and the gunslinger was assured that she was still asleep as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

She stirred again, but only to shift closer to him, one of her legs snaking atop his own, hooking around them possessively. He smiled to himself: how could he ever live without this? Her warmth alone was enough to get him through the day, and the theory had been tested on many occasions, due to missions that required his departure from Nibleheim at some godforsaken hour of the morning. She got angry with him every single time he left without waking her up, but he continued to do it, thinking it sacrilege to draw her out of such a peaceful state. So he would creep out of bed as quietly as possible, often times having to disentangle the ninja from where she had her limbs intricately woven with his own, and get dressed, putting on each article of clothing slowly and quietly to make sure she would not be disturbed.

She always slept through it soundly. It was only when the gunslinger sat on the edge of the bed to whisper a soft farewell and kiss her lips that the ninja stirred at all, and even then it was usually accompanied by an incoherent mumble and a subtle stretching of her limbs. Each time he wondered if she would actually wake, and each time she didn't.

This morning, mercifully, he did not need to leave her. He thanked Leviathan for it enthusiastically, his fingers threading through the Wutainese Princess's hair affectionately. Today she would likely be pilfered away by Tifa to look at dresses or flowers, or some other completely unnecessary accessory for a fancy wedding he _knew_ Yuffie didn't want. She had refused him when he took her to the jewelers when they were in Kalm, making quite the scene with her stubbornness. He took it in stride, compromising that she would at least accept a wedding band at the ceremony. He didn't particularly care what it was made of or what it looked like, but she had to put something on her finger: people needed to know she was _his_.

She fought him on this one too, all the way home to Nibleheim, raving about how she was no more a possession than a pretty little trophy wife. He knew. Her fit of fury changed suddenly, and she professed her concern about someone recognizing her and reporting their marriage to her father. She was scared, she had said, tears brimming in her eyes. He knew. Finally, as they made their way into the safe haven of their home, and her tears were all dried, she admitted she wanted to be recognized as _his_ wife too, that she really did want to tell the world, because she loved him _that much_. Of course, he knew this too: they made love on the couch, in the hall, on their bed.

Vincent's eyes closed briefly as the memories; images and sensations, flooded his mind. She was a klutzy ninja with a tendency to talk too much and pull completely immature stunts every now and again, but she had light to her, where all he possessed was darkness. His arms tightened around her. Now he possessed her, and therefore his life was illuminated itself. No longer did he bathe himself in regret, except with the knowledge that he had spent such a long part of his life mourning instead of living.

The little ball of life stirred against him, and with a yawn and a smile she stretched her limbs, gazing up at the gunslinger through squinty eyes. "Hey," she uttered sleepily.

"Good morning," he replied quietly, a fond smirk settling on his face as he watched her draw herself from the grips of exhaustion.

"Morning," she said, the middle of the word elongated due to an untimely yawn.

His fingers were compelled to one again remove her silken locks from in front of her eyes, causing her attention to focus on him and the small smile that had formed on his lips.

"Whatcha thinking about, Vinnie?"

The same hand cupped her cheek. "You."

Her eyebrows rose slightly, and a mischievous smile stole her façade. "Yeah? What about me?"

He didn't need to speak in order to tell her that there were just too many answers to that question, because she was well aware by the look in his eyes. A softer smile replaced the malevolent one from before. "I love you," she said, as if reading the words as she saw them reflected in his expression.

"I lo— "

He was cut off by two hurried knocks on the door.

Yuffie twisted herself to see, growling out a "What?"

"It's Tifa, are you decent?"

Yuffie sighed, planting her forehead back in Vincent's shoulder. "Yes," the gunman replied for her. "Come in, Tifa."

Their hostess opened the door slowly, shyly peeking in her head. "Good morning, Vincent, Yuffie. I just wanted to let you know that breakfast will be ready soon. I made pancakes, so I hope you're hungry."

Yuffie groaned. "Oh Tifa, you know the way to my heart."

The elder woman smiled slightly, but didn't move her eyes from where they rested on the floor. "Well I guess I'll see you guys down there. Oh, was your room suitable?"

"The bed squeaks," Yuffie muttered before she could stop herself.

Tifa's face was as red as a tomato. "I'm sorry about that, Yuff. Did it keep you… awake?"

Yuffie's own face was a rather crimson shade, but fortunately, she had Vincent's armpit to hide in. He needed a shower, by the way.

"It was fine, Tifa, thank you," the gunslinger concluded. "We will be down shortly."

"O-okay," she stammered, quickly retreating and closing the door behind her.

"Oh they so heard us," Yuffie moaned, rolling away from the male body next to her and onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

Vincent glanced at her, amused. "I suspect so, yes."

"Oh Gawd, what am I gonna do?"

The gunslinger snorted softly, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Get up, shower and get dressed."

"I mean about…" her eyes got wide and fearful. "Cid…"

Vincent leaned over her and kissed her lips. "Let me deal with Highwind," he murmured silkily. Yuffie smiled contentedly at the words, she couldn't be happier if the two of them went at it in the streets: Death Penalty would pwn Cid's silly little pointy stick any day. "For now," he continued; his voice low. "We had best get clean, hm?"

"You first, you smell."

His lips assaulted hers a little more fiercely.

"Actually, you know, Tifa's shower is pretty spacious, and I'm _really _starving, so if you wouldn't mind…"

He didn't mind. In fact it had been his idea in the first place.

* * *

Tifa stared at the frying pan, poking mindlessly at what was soon to become a very overcooked pancake. Cloud watched her as she did so, and only when it looked unsafe for the pancake, did he speak up. "Tifa? You alive over there?"

She martial artist's eyes shot to the blonde's face, startled. She then immediately flipped the offended pancake from the pan and onto a plate. "Yeah, I'm just…" she drifted off again as she poured another batch of batter onto the pan. The effected area was beginning to grow rapidly.

"Teef…"

She quickly stopped pouring and placed the batter on the counter.

"You were just what?" Cloud asked, amused.

She looked up at her husband, her face strained. "They were _cuddling_."

The ex-SOLDIER's eyebrows arched.

"Vincent and Yuffie," she continued. "And I'm pretty sure they had sex on the floor last night- otherwise the noise we heard would have been like eight times worse."

"Ah, you gave them the squeaky bed," Cloud determined, nodding.

"Stop talking about Yuffie-Vincent sex around my breakfast, damn it!" Cid barked; his brow dented as he flicked his lighter, holding the flame up to a fresh cigarette. He gazed sympathetically at the pancake that was sizzling away in the pan. "Poor thing never stood a fucking chance."

"Who's talking about Yuffie-Vincent sex?"

The three gathered around the stove looked up to see Reeve saunter into the room, an immobilized Cait Sith dangling from his right arm like some kind of stuffed animal he slept with.

"All of us, unfortunately," Cloud muttered.

"Ah the sagas of…" The WRO commissioner paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Vinuffie? Yuffent? Yucent? Vincaragi? Valenyuff? Kisantine? Valenragi?"

"Yuffentine?" Tifa offered, handing Reeve a cup of hot coffee.

He smiled. "I do believe that's the one, sport," he said, accepting the hot liquid thankfully.

"Speaking of..." Cid grumbled, his eyes shifting to the staircase. The familiar clink of Vincent's boots could be heard descending into the bar, and with it was Yuffie's voice, that was nattering incessantly about how much she loved shampoo.

"Know what I mean Vince? Could you imagine _your_ life without shampoo? Now conditioner I could live with out. Sure, it makes your hair all soft and shiny, but it is really necessary? Who ever invented conditioner was very vain."

Yuffie emerged into sight first, still talking over her shoulder at Vincent, who didn't seem to care. "Good morning, Miss Kisaragi," Reeve greeted, lifting his coffee cup in a salute.

Yuffie stopped in mid sentence, grinning at her employer. "Heya Tuesti! Mm whatcha got there?"

He held it out for her to smell.

"Gawd, I could use some of that." She smiled at Tifa. "May I?"

Tifa motioned to Cloud who was already pouring the young ninja a cup. He handed it to her with a slight smile before looking past her. "Vincent? Coffee?"

"Please," he uttered gruffly.

"Pancakes are almost finished!" Tifa said cheerily. Her smile was obviously forced.

"You alright, Teef?" Yuffie asked over the rim of her mug.

The barkeep's eyes widened. "Yes, of course I am."

A mischievous glint surfaced in the ninja's eyes as her gaze flickered momentarily to Vincent and then back to her friend. "Okay, just making sure. You were kinda weird when you woke us up for breakfast."

Tifa's counterfeit smile widened. "Just a little tired, Yuff. Late night last night."

Yuffie twitched slightly, but hid it behind her mug.

Everyone was eerily silent for the next stretch of time before more footsteps could be heard on the stairs, but they were far lighter and more lively. Yuffie set down her drink just in time to catch a flying Marlene as she launched herself at her pseudo aunt.

"Aunt Yuffie!" The girl cried, crawling up into the ninja's lap.

"Ooph, you know Marlene, one of these days you're gonna be too big to sit on Aunt Yuffie."

"Daddy says I'm going me as tall as he is one day!"

"Holy cats, batman! That _is_ tall!"

"Why aren't _you_ that tall, Yuffie?"

"Nyuk, nyuk," the ninja chuckled, poking the girl's nose. "Well you see, Mar, when I was a little girl, I didn't go to bed when I was told, and I never did my homework. You see where that got me? Now I'm a very short ninja, and I can't do anything about it."

Marlene made a face. "Good thing I go to bed when I'm told. Even when all of my aunts and uncles were over last night, I went straight to bed when Tifa told me to," she said, smiling proudly.

"Good girl!" Yuffie praised, grinning. "And did you sleep well?"

Marlene nodded enthusiastically, but her expression darkened slightly. "Did you sleep good last night, Aunt Yuffie? I thought I heard you yell, like you got hurt." She was peaking over her shoulder, looking suspiciously at Vincent while her voice dropped into a rather loud whisper. "Mr. Valentine didn't hurt you last night, did he?"

Yuffie's eyes were wide, and she tried to keep them focused straight ahead as to avoid the accusing looks from Cid and Tifa who were standing in her peripheral vision. "No sweety," Yuffie said quickly. "Mr. Valentine would never do that. Mr. Valentine is quite nice."

"Then why did you sound like you were hurting?"

"Because I was!" she said. "See, Marlene, I tripped over a shoe, that I left in the middle of the room by accident, and I hurt my ankle."

"Oh," said the girl, looking at the ninja's ankle. "Is it all better."

"Much better," Yuffie said brightly. "Mr. Vincent picked me up off the floor and put me on the bed, and then fixed me all up with a Cure materia."

"Really?" She looked over Yuffie's shoulder again, peeking at Vincent. "He _is_ very nice. I always knew you were nice, Mr. Valentine."

Vincnet inclined his head to the girl, smirking.

"Do you like Mr. Valentine, Yuffie? Cuz' I do."

Yuffie grinned. "Yup, I like him a lot."

"I like him more!"

The ninja laughed. "Oh yeah? Hows that?"

The girl shrugged. "Well I don't yell at him, thats for sure."

"That's how we play!" Yuffie defended. Wait a minute, why was she defending herself to a eight year old? How old _was_ Marlene _anyway_??

"Pancakes are finished. Anyone who wants some come on up."

Marlene was first in line, smiling up at Cloud as he handed her a plate. "Hungry, little lady?" he asked, amused.

She nodded enthusiastically.

Yuffie was right behind her. "I'm gonna need two of them plates there Spike," she said.

He blinked.

"Oh come on. You think I can eat that much and keep this bod?" She struck a pose. "One's for Vinnie."

A mumble was heard from the corner, and Yuffie looked up to see Cid, who had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time. "What was that, old man?"

He snarled. "I said, you two must be _hungry_."

The ninja's eyes widened, hardly noticing Tifa put pancakes on both her and Vincent's plates.

"Yeah, actually," she spat back. "I'm _starving_." The arm holding Vincent's breakfast shot backward, holding the plat in front of the gunslinger's face. He took it gingerly.

"Better leave some for the rest of us," Highwind returned, his smile more of a sneer. "Tifa can't afford extras, having to pay for broken lamps and whatnot."

The ninja's fingers clenched on her plate.

"Yuffie."

She felt Vincent's hand on the small of her back, and she turned to see he had gotten up. She sighed, turning into his shoulder, thankful for his support. "You deal with it."

"Actually, I was just going to ask if you could get me a fork."

Her head whipped back, her jaw gaping. "Get your own damn fork!" she hollered, taking off for the stairs at a rapid pace.

Marlene was sitting on top of the counter, looking at where Yuffie had just disappeared to. The girl looked back at Vincent, sighing. "I don't think I like this game. You should teach her Parcheesi."

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, he wanted that to happen. Marlene is so cute. Okay, so I obviously don't know how old she'd be, and also no idea how children act at given ages. So we get cutesy six year old Marlene. Whatever, I'll fix it later: _hint_ after you all review to tell me how to remedy the Marlene situation _end hint_.


	5. Red

_Author's Note: Ah, here's another. Yuffie and Red have a little chat, and the planning for the wedding commences. _

_I'm surprised I don't have more to say, I swear I had planned to tell you guys something, but I can't remember it for the life of me. Ah well. I'm off to make corsages for prom tonight- I'm not going (i went last year) but i'm making corsages/boutineers for several people who are going. Needless to say, I better get cracking._

_Oh, before I forget, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I absolutely adore you all. Some of you I've replies to concerning thoughts or ideas, but to those of you I didn't, I just want to sincerely thank you again. The support is tremendous and I couldn't do it without you. Now, on with the show._

* * *

Yuffie wasn't at all surprised when Nanaki joined her on the front porch, sitting down next to her on the front steps.

"You know, Red, just when I think I'm all grown up, he makes me feel like I'm a kid again."

Her companion glanced at her gently. "Cid Highwind does not cope well with change, Yuffie."

She understood, yet she scoffed. "First he's telling me to stop being a brat and grow up, and now that I want to, he's yelling at me for it."

"He isn't yelling, Yuffie."

Her chin landed in her palm as she pouted. "Well it feels like it."

The feline nudged her knee softly. "You are happy with Vincent?" he asked, his gaze glinting.

The ninja melted into a sigh. "Unbelievably," she uttered. "I've loved him for like-- ever."

"I have noticed a positive change in you both. The two of you are exactly what the other needs. Do you feel any different?"

Yuffie gazed out across the street. "I feel… I feel more… I feel like I don't need to prove myself anymore. I know he loves me- all of me, even annoying chattery me."

"Did you ever have to prove yourself to Vincent?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, he was the only one. The only one who forgives: He's so…"

"Forgiving?" the animal offered, smirking.

She laughed. "Yeah, that's it."

"Even to himself?"

She sighed softly. "He still takes too much on his shoulders, but I think that's just the way he is. He's gotten better though. Even if he still blames himself for Lucrecia… he's far less dramatic about it. The coffin's gone. He got rid of it himself."

Nanaki nodded his head once. "That is a step in the right direction. As is his affection for you."

She glanced at him.

"He has moved on, now, Yuffie. You've captured the heart he was sure no longer existed."

Her sigh preceded her smile, but it did not go unnoticed. When asked, she gave a weak wave of her hand, dismissing his concern. A moment's silence followed, and the girl reluctantly spoke. "I wonder sometimes if he loves me as much as he loved her."

"More," Nanaki replied, his voice level.

"More?"

He nodded once again. "He was young when he met Lucrecia. He had never known love and never felt heart ache. To be able to express his love for another after the Lucrecia saga… it takes a very strong and powerful emotion to compel a man to put his heart on the line when it has been crushed once already."

"Surely he didn't think _I_ would be capable of hurting him?"

"Love is complicated, Yuffie. When you first felt emotion toward Vincent, what was your reaction?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "I tried to ignore it. I thought that I would just end up getting hurt, because he was so hung up on Lucrecia."

"You see?"

"Yes, but, how could I have hurt him? He knew I was in love with him—I'm not like Lucrecia. I didn't lead him on."

"Lucrecia chose her work over Vincent, Yuffie. You have a similar decision to make."

The ninja gasped. "Oh Gawd, Wutai." She shook her head forcefully. "I'm not going back. I'm staying with Vincent."

"He still fears, I think. He fears you will choose your duty above him, he fears Wutai will force you to leave him."

Her fingers threaded through her companion's mane. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"In passing," was the reply. "I think it is something he keeps far from the forefront of his thoughts."

The ninja hugged Nanaki tightly. "Thank you Red. I didn't realize."

A moment of comfortable silence passed before he looked at her again. "Tifa sent me out here to get you. She and Shera want to start planning for the wedding."

Yuffie shuddered. "Grossness."

He nudged her with his nose and reluctantly the ninja made her way back into the bar, where Tifa waited for her with a smile.

"Solve the world's problems out there?" she asked.

Yuffie shook her head. "Where's Vincent?"

"Went out with Cloud and Reeve."

She frowned. "Kay. I'll be in our room."

"Woah, woah. Where are you going?"

The kunoichi sighed heavily, turning back to them. "Away from here?"

"Yeah right. We have work to do. If you want to get married in December, that means we have just six months to arrange this wedding," Tifa scolded.

"Here," Shera began, pushing a stack of magazines across a table. "Start looking through these for ideas for your dress, and dresses for the bridesmaids."

"Nyuk, nyuk. Where's the maternity section? You're gonna be as big as a house by December."

Shera's eyebrow arched in annoyance.

"Start with your dress Yuffie."

The ninja made a face. "I hate dresses."

"You must have imagined your wedding day at some point, Yuff. What do you want Vincent to see when you walk down the aisle?"

"Cleavage!"

Tifa rolled her eyes.

"I guess the only dress I ever really thought was pretty was my mother's wedding kimono, but it was destroyed in fire during the war…"

"Can you remember what it looked like?" Shera asked. "We might be able to find something similar, or even make our own."

Yuffie pondered quietly, sitting down across from the kinder of the Highwinds. "Do you have some paper, maybe I can draw it." Her face twisted in thought. "Maybe I'll punch it up a bit, make it more… Yuffie."

"That sounds like a good idea." Tifa agreed.

* * *

Thirty-something sheets of drawing paper later, a pencil was reduced to half its previous size: sacrificed to the designing of Yuffie Kisaragi, soon to be Yuffie Valentine's wedding dress. The final draft lay in the center of the table, with three heads staring down at it appreciatively.

"It's very _you_, Yuffie."

"I thought so."

"Are the throwing star compartments necessary?"

"You won't even be able to see them! What kind of ninja would I be if my weapons were clearly visible?"

"Why do you need weapons at a wedding?"

"This is the ShinRa mansion we're talking about. I don't go to the kitchen for a glass of water without my stars."

"Ladies…" Clouds voice sounded from the door, causing all three to look up. "What are we doing?"

Reeve stepped passed him. "Conspiring, it seems. Fortunately for me, I don't have to deal with any of them."

"That's a lie," Yuffie retorted. "I may not be sleeping with you, but I can still make you miserable."

"_That_," the commissioner spat, offended. "Is horrendously unfair."

"Aw, you know I love you Reevey!"

He winced, letting himself in around the bar and pouring a much needed drink.

"Lets _not_ talk about our sex lives, mk?" Yuffie's eyes shot to Tifa.

"You're one to talk."

"Well with Cloud and I it's different."

"Why?"

"Well, because everyone is already well aware."

The ninja rolled her eyes. She was no longer feeling embarrassed about the night prior, and was willing to put up a fight for her right to a sex-life, as long as you-know-who wasn't around. "Well we're all aware of Cid and Shera boinking."

"We're _married_." Shera defended.

"Don't tell me you weren't at it before you guys were hitched."

"Well er, ah, we…"

Reeve slammed a bottle onto the countertop. "Enough!" he roared. "I'm getting mental images of Cid."

Cloud laughed. "That's a whole other kind of issue, Tuesti."

The bearded man glared.

"Hey, where did you two leave Vinnie anyway?" Yuffied asked, straining to see outside. "Didn't he go with you?

"He was intercepted by Marlene outside," Cloud explained. "She wanted to show him her sidewalk chalk mural on the garage."

Tifa smiled. "He gets along well with the children, doesn't he?"

Yuffie was snorting with laughter.

"What is it?"

She pointed outside. "L-look," she gasped out, her giggling unceasing.

The group hurried to the window to see Marlene on Vincent's shoulders, drawing merrily on a part of the garage wall she hadn't been able to reach. Next to the gunman was Denzel, who was drawing a monster stomping on all of Marlene's intricately drawn flowers.

"That monster is having a field-day!" Yuffie cried, apparently unaffected by the sight of her fiancé with the kids. "If you squint at it, he kinda looks like Emerald WEAPON!"

Shera was in hormonally extravagant tears. "That is possibly the sweetest thing I've seen all week!" She was comforted by Tifa who patted her back soothingly.

"Dude, why am I wasting my time in here with you guys, I'm getting in on the monster fun!" Yuffie cried, bolting out of her chair and through the door, surprising the chalk-artists with a roar. They weren't very frightened, but when they all turned to look at her she smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "Nice monster, Denny."

The boy blinked. "It's Denzel."

"Oh Gawd, you need to stop hanging out with Vinnie. You two sound exactly the same."

The boy turned away from her, and added another scale on the monster's leg.

"Holy crap! He's even got the dotdotdots down to a science. Seriously, Vinnie. No more babysitting for you. You're a terrible influence."

"Look Aunt Yuffie!"

The ninja's head tilted upwards to where Marlene was pointing. In the bare space where she had been drawing three stick like figures were waving at her. One was wearing a red cape (which looked more pink in chalk) another was shorter and wearing a pink dress, and the third was wearing a white dress.

"Well that one's obviously Vinnie," Yuffie noted. "Who are the other two?"

"You and me!"

Yuffie squinted. "Ohh yeah. I see the short hair now. But what's up with the dress, kiddo?"

"Mr. Valentine told me that you and him are going to get married like Tifa and Cloud."

Yuffie glanced at Vincent to give him a warm smile, only to find his face was hidden by his high-collared cloak and Marlene's arms that were wrapped around where his eyes should have been. She laughed. "Yup that's right, Mar. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"You and Denny here get to be in the wedding party!"

"What kind of party?" Denzel asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Not that kind of party. I mean the ones that stand up at the front all dressed up. You guys remember? You did it at Teef and Spikey's wedding."

Denzel groaned. "I remember. It was boring."

"You're boring," Yuffie retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Do I get to wear a pretty dress?" Marlene asked, weighing her options.

"Sure do."

She scratched her head in contemplation, giving Yuffie a chance to see Vince's expression. He didn't seem to mind her being there at all.

"I guess I'll do it. He-ey!" Her eyes caught sight of the mess Denzel had made of her flower drawings and a scowl formed on her face. "Mr. Valentine, can I get down now?"

He glanced up at her with a smirk. "Of course, Marlene." With one swift moment he swept her down off of his shoulders, setting her safely on solid ground. The instant her feet hit the ground, she hugged his legs tightly. "Thanks Mr. Valentine."

He crouched in front of her. "Just Vincent," he corrected.

Marlene gave him a shy smile. "Okay Mr. Vincent." She bounded away after Denzel, scolding him for ruining her flowers.

Yuffie watched her take off with a smile as Vincent rose to his full height behind her, his claw slipping around her waist. She looked back at him with a smile, resting her weight against his chest. "You're cute, you know that?"

"I think Marlene brought most of the cute to the situation."

Yuffie giggled. "I didn't think you would be much of a kid person."

He arched an eyebrow as she turned in his arms to face him. His bare hand removed the unruly bangs from her eyes. "And how old were you when we met?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sixteen."

"I didn't kill you, did I? That should have been your first hint."

She laughed. "No, but you did pull your gun on me a couple times."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, comforted by their solitude. He was never an emotionally public guy. "Well Marlene and Denzel put together could not produce the same kind of annoying you were."

"Oh you loved it," she said, eyes sparkling.

Their lips touched, his dragging over hers as he whispered, "I love _you._"

She smiled, nipping at his bottom lip softly. It wasn't often that he actually said the words, but he showed her every day, in every way he knew how. She never doubted it, and after her talk with Nanaki that morning, she felt the importance settle like a hand around her heart. His hand. It felt like she was going to burst.

"I know," she murmured back. Arms that had once rested on his chest reached up to wind around his neck, her fingers threading through his raven hair. Her eyes fluttered closed as the gunslinger's skilled lips moved subtly against hers, extracting pleasure from even the slightest of movements. He was so attentive, so selfless, so loving. She felt like weeping: how could she ever _dream_ of leaving him? Her lips left his as her arms tightened around him, her face burying into his neck. His own arms found their way around her, his gauntlet around her waist and his hand holding her head to him like one might hold a child.

"Yuffie!"

The ninja stiffened, hating the feel of Vincent stepping away from her so abruptly. Stupid fucking Tifa and her stupid fucking wedding. "WHAT!?" she barked, glaring at the woman in the door way.

The barkeeper folded her arms indignantly over her chest. "You need to decide what the color theme is going to be."

Both Vincent and Yuffie glanced at each other then turned back to Tifa.

"Red" was the simultaneous reply.

* * *

_Author's Note: That wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I suppose it was a necessary chapter. You all know how much I thrive off of reviews, and the next chapter is gonna be a tough one to write. I hope to hear from you all._


	6. Accomplishment

_**Author's Note:** Now, I make this statement precariously, because I got reprehended for being self-conscious about my writing last time, but if you take a look at previous chapters and compare them with this one... well. I think you'll understand why I need to make this warning. Forgive me, I'm going through a bit of a writing rough patch, and I have been filling the void with fan art (direct yourself to my profile, there are links) but I needed to update this story so badly. So you get this: it's sweet, I'll admit, but the writing the choppy and poorly constructed. Maybe one day I'll re-write it, but for now, enjoy it as well as you can_

* * *

"Let's forget that week ever happened," Yuffie said, gazing fondly at the entrance way of the Shinra Mansion. She was several pounds heavier due to a backpack filled with wedding magazines that hung off her shoulders. She let the sack fall to the ground unceremoniously. Suffice to say, it was in Yuffie's every intention to let the wedding planning be ignored until the last minute.

Vincent wasn't far off in his thinking. A book, a chair, a warm fire would calm him considerably. Too much of anything is no good, but too much social activity for a man who spent thirty years in a coffin is detrimental to said man's health.

Yuffie sympathized. "I'm gonna have a shower," she announced wearily. She still hadn't moved from the entry way, nor had he.

He nodded simply.

"Then I'm gonna make us some dinner."

He nodded again.

"Then we're going to have sex, and it's going to be rough and loud and we're going to fucking enjoy it."

A small smirk formed on his lips; "Understood."

She nodded softly, and dragged the stupid backpack up the staircase behind her, the magazines thumping on each stair.

Their lives went on a usual. Occasionally Reeve would call one or the other up and send them off to investigate a disturbance. No risks were taken: all things had to be looked into, lest there be another incident like the DeepGround fiasco.

The wedding was nearly forgotten. Yuffie became too preoccupied with her work to care about dresses or flowers while she was away, and when she was home while Vincent was gone, all of her attention and energy was spent on wishing he would come back in one piece. When they were together, their attention was divided between arguing and making up, taking care of the other if injured, and sometimes just worshipping each others bodies for hours on end.

Their routine was simple; their needs minimal. It went on for months, until their peace was shattered with one visit from the Strife family.

"Yuffie. It's September. Do you realize what this means?"

"Summer's over?"

"It means you don't have that much time to finish planning for this wedding."

"I have until December."

"December what? Have you even picked a date?"

"Vinnie?" Yuffie called over her shoulder. Vincent was sitting on the couch with Denzel, watching the boy play one of Yuffie's video games.

He made a noise that he had heard her.

"What day in December?"

"Eighteenth."

Yuffie smiled. "Thanks, babe." She pretended not to notice the strange look he gave her at the name. "There you have it. The eighteenth of December."

"Okay, so have you made invitations? Sent them to the printer? Mailed them?"

"Woahwoah, what?"

"People need to know you're getting married, Yuff. Or else they won't come."

"So let them stay at home, Gawd. Vinnie'd be happier that way anyway."

"Okay, you know what, let me do it."

"Perfect!"

Tifa growled and took out a pen from her purse and began scribbling down notes.

"So what else needs to be done?"

"Cloud will take Vincent to get suits fitted. You will be choosing my dress tomorrow."

"What about Shera?"

"Shera has asked me to tell you she would rather sit this one out. She is not sure if she will be feeling well."

"Ahaha. Baby blues?"

Tifa shrugged. "She is going to be rather large, but it works in our favor. Neither Barrett nor Cid wanted to be in the wedding party anyway, and Reeve wasn't sure if he could make it. You can have your witnesses with you, and not bother with anything else."

"Well Mar and Denny have to be in it."

"It's _Denzel,_" came a stony voice from the other room.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Plus, I have other plans for Cid."

Tifa arched a brow. "Other plans?"

She chuckled lowly. "Oh yes."

* * *

Her plot was to be executed at a later date. The gang had gathered for Shera's birthday in Rocket Town, and the party has lasted well into the night. Yuffie, between socializing and dancing, stayed close to Vincent. Occasionally she would venture toward Cid, hoping to spring her plan upon him while he was unsuspecting. Yet the moment was never right: or at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

Vincent had observed her with mild fascination. He was aware of her plan to ask Cid to give her away at their wedding, but the pair had such an odd relationship it was awkward and strange for her to just go up and ask him. She tried several times with no avail, chickening out to talk about the weather or some local sports team he _knew_ she had only heard of from the radio or Cloud talking.

Each time, defeated, she would sulk back to him in his corner, perching herself on his lap as she so commonly adored doing, despite his insistence that no one wanted to see them doing what they would inevitably end up doing should she wriggle around in his lap for very long.

"I can't do it," she whined, arms draped casually around her fiancé's neck.

He offered her a short snort of breath in response, but did not bother to encourage her. He had tried that earlier, but every positive note he struck, she would counteract it with a miserably bad scenario to weight it negatively.

"He hates me anyway. You saw him! He was two seconds away from tossing me out the window."

"You called him old and questioned his manhood, Yuffie."

She stuck out her tongue. "Well _you're_ older, and too pretty to be straight."

Vincent blinked, but she was already moved on.

"I think I'm too tired for this business."

"Business?"

"Yes. If I hear another word about any type of wedding, marriage, or 'sacred union' I think my brain is going to explode." She pressed her forehead against his, sighing. "Can't we just like… go to bed and forget it all?"

The gunslinger's hand reached up to caress her face, the action safely secluded in their dark corner. "We may go to bed quite easily, but the forgetting portion of your request will take some more convincing."

Her eyes closed softly.

"I am afraid I am not inclined to wish I could forget about marrying you."

"Like you could even if you tried."

"I have not bothered to test such; nor do I intend to."

"That's just your excuse because you're so _obsessed _with me."

He nipped at her lips, causing her to giggle, her eyes drifting open.

"Creeper."

They weren't the first ones to bed, but they certainly weren't the last. They could hear occasional bursts of laughter from Cid every now and then as they prepared themselves for sleep, and it was not until they were both under the covers that the sounds died down, signifying that one or more had finally retired.

"Tomorrow I'm going to ask him," the ninja declared to the ceiling.

Since it didn't look like the ceiling was going to reply readily, Vincent turned his head slightly to see her face, examining the lovely contours of her profile. His movement was enough of a response, and she turned her own head to face him. In the darkness she smiled, and blindly kissed him; her lips landing on the corner of his mouth.

He was wondering what Cid would actually say in response to the kunoichi's request. It would be nearly impossible for him to refuse, for sure. The pilot held a very tender place in his heart for Yuffie, despite his declarations claiming otherwise.

Said ninja was curling herself into the arms of the gunslinger, nestling her head under his chin, one leg hooking over one of his and dragging it toward her in the oh so erotically innocent action of trapping it between her thighs. He had trained himself early not to acknowledge this as something actually intending to be erotic, for he had been reprehended for thinking such more than once. He was like her stuffed animal; she was still so like a child in spirit.

"Four months, Vinnie," shed whispered tiredly.

His lips pressed against her forehead. "Less than four."

She mewled with pleasure, smiling. "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Aren't you?"

She laughed softly. "Of course I am, it's just this wedding stuff is really tiring. I would have guessed you would hate it even more."

"It never mattered to me. When you wanted a small legal ceremony, I was well with your wishes. I am well with your plans for a larger wedding as well."

She sighed loudly. "Yeah well, I don't know if _I'm_ okay with a larger wedding. It's too much Vinnie."

His fingers trailed lazily over her back. "I will do anything you wish, Yuffie. We still have time to make it small."

She seemed to be considering this, but she reluctantly shook her head. "Tifa… she wants to do it properly. You know, she says she never thought we would ever get married, and so she wants a huge to-do, but shouldn't she just be happy as long as we're happy?"

He snorted softly. "She sees you like a little sister, Yuffie. She wants you to have the best; and the best, from her perspective, is an extravagant wedding, even if it's not your idea of the best."

She yawned. "Vinnie, you're not making any sense."

He shrugged. "Try talking to her about it."

The ninja closed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Her and Cid. Tomorrow, Vinnie. Tomorrow, I promise."

* * *

Of course, the next morning, when she finally mustered all of her courage to actually speak to Highwind, she found him passed out, sitting upright on a couch, obviously still there from the night before. His head was tilted uncomfortably back on the back of the couch.

Yuffie approached the napping pilot quietly, focusing all of her ninja stealth on this one task. She perched on the couch beside him, her knees up at her chin, and she simply stared, waiting.

After a few moments of complete silence, the ninja wrapped her arms around her legs, sighing. _You can do it, he can't sleep forever_.

Another few minutes passed and the girl growled lowly in frustration. She shifted her weight slightly, wondering if the slight motion would wake him. The pilot did move, but only to let his jaw fall open, allowing a resonating snore to escape him.

Tested to the true levels of her patience, Yuffie's finger prodded the spear wielder's chest. He snorted and spluttered momentarily before falling back to sleep.

"Levaithan's sake, Cid, wake the hell up!"

He jerked upright, his foggy eyes seeking out angrily the person who dared to wake him. In a haze he made out the form of a ninja, and he growled loudly. "Girl you got eight fucking seconds to get the hell out of my sight before I take ya by the hair and shove my boot up yer ass!"

She was standing on the couch now, arms crossed over her chest. "No, you old walrus!"

He lunged for her, but she jumped from the couch, landing precariously on the coffee table. She swayed slightly, but managed (miraculously) to keep her balance.

"Get back here, ya fucking brat! I'm gonna skin ya!"

"Then come and get me, old man!" She shrieked as the pilot dove for her, hopping from the table to the ground just behind it. Cid went plowing by, landing in the couch that had faced his previous haunt. "Gawd, you have so very little grace, Cid. So now that you've lost, will you listen to me already?"

He made a great fuss of grumbling loudly, but resituated himself in his seat and looked at her expectantly.

"So you know all about the wedding and stuff…"

He nodded, a scowl on his face.

"And you know all about how I've gotta keep a low profile, what with me doing this without any consent."

He nodded again.

"And you know how much I despise my father…"

"Everyone does."

"So I was wondering, you know, since you're pretty old, andikindofthinkofyouasadad, if you wanted to give me away?"

Cid's brow furrowed. "What was that?"

"I asked if you wanted to give me away at my wedding."

"Before that, ya fucking brat."

She sighed, shifting awkwardly. "I said, you're pretty old, and I kind of think of you asadad."

"As a what?"

Yuffie closed her eyes, groaning loudly. "Dad."

He paused, reflecting for a short moment. "Fuck you, I'm not old!"

She laughed.

Cid couldn't keep back a slight smirk himself as he got up from the couch, looking down at the petite ninja with arms folded over his chest. "Fuck, yeah, I'll do it." He made a slight face. "Listen, kid. If I ever find out you told anyone this, I'm going to make you pay: but you're not all bad."

She beamed.

"I'd be down-right fucking proud to do it."

The ninja's arms locked around his middle and she squeezed tightly, drawing forth new curses she had never heard before. "Thanks, pops."

Highwind stopped his struggling for a moment, and eased his arms around her as well. "No problem, kiddo."

That was how Vincent found them, but he whirled away before either of them was disturbed. It was a secret neither of them would want leaked, and he was perfectly willing to keep it concealed. At least now, when Yuffie went to talk to Tifa, she wouldn't be coming empty handed: something concerning the wedding had been dealt with, finally.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I love Cid. You have no idea. If Cid and Reeve had a love child, you'd get my dad, and that's just awesome. That would be why I stuck Reeve in the role of sarcastic comment maker, and Cid as the fatherly ass-hole. Because together, that is the essence of my father, and really, thats a turn on. Look up Freud, you'll get my thinking: no I'm not an incestuous creeper. Gawd, get cultured, people._

_Anywho, thanks for reading! Next chapter (I hope) will be funnier than this one. lol. I'm craving writing a really deep intellectual Yuffentine, so there may be a slight lull in this story. Fear not, it __will be finished._

* * *


	7. Cake

_**Author's Note:** Okay. I'm slightly offended. Like, I realize that the last chapter wasn't spectacular (unlike this one) but commee onnn! Four reviews? That wouldn't be so bad if like twnty odd people were reading this, but when I get hits int he 300's and have four reviews? Something is seriously wrong here, folks. Okay, well, There's no sense bothering. If you want to you'll review. If you don't, well, just remember I'm discouraged. (And for those of you who -did- review, i love you.)_

_Anyway, I like this chapter._

* * *

When he was away she could almost feel the gaping hole in her chest: the sinking feeling of fear and anxiety that made her feel weak and foolish. _He'll be fine_. It was the lullaby she sang herself to sleep with, the calming mantra she chanted as she went about her day, trying to accomplish her usual tasks that were made ten times harder by her distraction.

When he was on really long missions, she usually gave up about half way through. Dishes piled up in the kitchen, despite the convenience of the dishwasher, and her meals became smaller and more sparse, consisting of frozen dinners and instant ramen. On about the seventh day she would rifle through his drawers, making a mess of his once perfectly folded clothing (which always irked him when he got home, but he never said anything) trying to find her favorite shirt of his, which always varied, because her favorite was always the one that smelled the most like him. She's curl up in their bed, his shirt swaddling her and the music tuned up full blast as she sang off-key into the sound-system remote-turned microphone.

Nine days in she'd start the phone calls. He always answered her first call, because he knew if he didn't she'd tear out all her hair with worry (and he was rather fond of her hair) not to mention _kill_ him when he got back. However he learned quickly that if he humored her by answering all of her calls, the ringing of his PHS would simply never stop.

She knew he would only answer once. She made that phone call last her, and tried to make it last as long as she could. It usually succeeded in draining his battery, which was convenient for him, considering that even thought she knew he wouldn't answer it again, she still called and left him voice mail messages. In some she was laughing, telling him about something funny she saw on TV or a conversation she had with Tifa over the phone. Sometimes she would tell him what she was wearing (or not wearing), chuckle mischievously and murmur dirty phrases to an automated voice message. Sometimes she was crying; she missed him so much.

Near the end of his missions, she baked. Incessantly. Vincent did not have the luck of returning to a home filled with various baked goods however, only to a messy kitchen with every single cake-pan or muffin tray filled with chocolate cakes or cupcakes. She claimed that cocoa was the only thing that could console her when she was convinced that a Deepground beasty had up and swallowed him whole.

It was getting worse and worse, and she didn't know why. After the time they had spent living together, it had become sort of like a second reality to her: there was life when Vincent was at home, and then there was life when one or the other of them was gone. Espionage was getting lower and lower on the WRO's list of necessities, and brute force getting higher as the underground cities of Deepground were purged. Sometime between their engagement and now however, Yuffie's two realities had melded into one, and she was only half a person when she was left in the mansion, cuddling Vincent's laundry for all it was worth.

* * *

"Uhm, excuse me? This is my wedding."

"She does have a point."

"Well she can plan her wedding as soon as she discovers some sense of good taste."

"Vinnie likes my taste!"

"He _tolerates_ your taste."

"Now, now, just because you both have different tastes, doesn't mean one's good or one's bad."

"Shut up Shera."

"_Excuse me?_"

They had been meeting every once in a while to make arrangements for the upcoming wedding, and usually once or twice during the session an argument would break out, closely resembling a mix between a cat-fight and a war-zone.

"You know what, how about you just leave me and Vince to finish planning. I mean come on, how hard can it be?"

"Yuffie, Vincent has already expressed his complete lack of interest in anything having to do with the ceremony. You will be left to do it by yourself."

"What, you don't trust me? What's there left to do, anyway?"

"Order flowers, order the cake, confirm the menu with the caterers. And that's not even touching the short-term errands."

Yuffie groaned. "Gawd. How difficult is it to pick out flowers? I thought our theme was red."

"There are different kinds of red flowers, Yuff. Red carnations, red lilies, red roses, red tulips: the list goes on."

"Well isn't that a bit of a give away? Roses, obviously. Some white, some red. I'm the White Rose of Wutai! And Vince is the _man-in-red_, and not the Santa Claus guy."

Shera, who was still slightly perturbed at Tifa for telling her to shut up, nodded. "It does make sense."

"Fine. Roses it is."

"Woohoo! Another job done!" The ninja pumped her fist in the air, beaming. "What's next?"

"Cake."

"Ice cream cake!"

"I am _telling_ you, Yuffie: Ice cream cake does not even remotely resemble _anything_ classy."

Yuffie's tongue was stuck forth at the martial artist, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Yuffie," Shera began hesitantly. "You must also think of practicality. An ice cream cake will melt..."

The ninja's face contorted in thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Shera, that was a lot more logical than some _other_ people's reasons."

Tifa glared.

"Oh come on, 'because it's _tacky_' doesn't count as a viable answer."

The martial artist shook her head. "Just choose a flavor."

"Chocolate. No Vanilla. No wait, both!"

"Yuffie..." both of the older women sighed.

"Is there such a thing as strawberry cake? Because if it's as good as strawberry ice cream, I vote for Neapolitan cake."

"What kind of cake?"

The women glanced at the intruder, who came bearing bunches of flowers in his arms. One was passed to each of the women.

"Geeze, Reeve, what are these for?" Tifa asked, smelling her bouquet of sunflowers.

He placed his hand on the barmaid's shoulder, smiling. "I was sitting in my office, when the faces of three beautiful women popped into my head. I thought I had best get them something in return for brightening my day."

"Oh Reeve!" Shera gushed, hugging her carnations.

He winked at her. "So after I gave them their diamonds, as I was leaving the strip club, I passed a flower shop on the way here."

Yuffie landed a well aimed punch just above the knee. Her own white roses held possessively to her chest. "Who are those for?" She asked, pointing to the last bunch of flowers he still held.

"Why, my favorite little girl, of course. Is she around?" he asked, glancing around the bar.

Tifa stood, taking her flowers behind the bar and putting them in a vase. "Marlene!" she called. "Mr. Tuesti is here!"

There was shuffling from the room above the bar and a muffled cry. "Reeve!?"

Yuffie laughed as the girl flew down the stairs, launching herself at the WRO commissioner.

He chuckled merrily and patted the girl's head. "I brought you a gift, Marlene."

"A gift?" her brown eyes peered up at him in delight.

From behind his back he produced a bouquet of lilies.

"Ooh, pretty!"She attached herself to the man's legs again, crushing the flowers between them.

Reeve laughed. "Careful Marlene, you'll hurt your flowers."

She gasped suddenly and pulled away, petting them gently.

"Come here, Marlene, and we'll put them in some water," Tifa suggested. The girl beamed up at Reeve a final time before dashing off behind the bar to hand her lilies to the older woman.

"You're so thoughtful, Reeve," Shera smiled.

Yuffie grimaced. "Yeah. _Too_ thoughtful," she murmured suspiciously. "What do you want?"

The man eased himself into the chair next tot he ninja's, smirking. "Nothing at all, Miss Kisaragi, why would you think that?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh by the way, you wouldn't happen to know if Vincent is around, would you?"

She gasped. "I knew it!"

Shera and Tifa glanced at her as she clamored up from her chair. "You go back to where you came from, evil boss-man!" He had just come home two days before they had left for Edge, and she had just barely begun to re-memorize his face.

"Miss Kisaragi..."

"I mean it, Reeve!"

"Yuffie, it's just a routine..."

"No! No, no, no!" She flung the tainted flowers from her arms down onto the table. "You can't have him!"

She watched as Reeve's eyes left her face and traveled to the door. She didn't need to look to know Vincent was there. Growling in defeat she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Reeve."

"Vincent. I trust you received your paper work?"

"I did."

"And all was in order?"

"It was."

"Excellent. My secretary will be in contact with you once the resignation process has been officiated, and then it's just a couple more signatures, and you're done."

Yuffie peeked one eye open. "Resignation?"

Reeve offered a slight smirk. "He's leaving me for you, it seems. A tragic love affair, to be sure. You're lucky I'm allowing him to go."

"You're allowing him to go?" she repeated.

He nodded once.

"Ohmygawd, marry me!"

"I'm afraid you're already promised to another, Miss Kisaragi; but what an interesting love triangle this is turning out to be."

Reminded of her fiance, Yuffie glanced with a glowing smile over her shoulder to Vincent, who was watching her from the doorway. "It was supposed to be your birthday gift," he said quietly.

Her eyes danced. "Blame Tuesti."

"I fully intend to."

Without even realizing it, she had moved toward him, and was now looking up into crimson eyes. "You're really finished with the WRO?"

"Until there is a crisis, yes."

"Until? Gee, you're optimistic."

He smirked.

There was a cough from someone in the group, and Yuffie glanced back at them, mildly annoyed. It was when she saw Tifa standing with Marlene and two big bouquets of flowers did she realize she had become slightly distracted by her lover. She blushed and turned back to Vincent, who looked aggravatingly amused.

"Ahem," Reeve interjected, drawing himself to his full height. "Well ladies, Vincent," he nodded to the gunslinger. "I should be going, I just wanted to make sure everything was in order. Enjoy your flowers."

Vincent glanced at him, an eyebrow arched.

"Reeve brought us flowers," Marlene said, seeing the gunman's confusion. "Look!" She held up her lilies in front of her face.

"I see, Marlene. Very nice."

"Aunt Yuffie got some too."

Reeve chuckled as he wandered to the door. "White Roses for the princess," he said, grinning.

Yuffie laughed at him. "You have too much charm for your own good. When are you gonna find a woman, Tuesti?"

He winked, shrugging. "They keep getting swept out of my reach, I'm afraid."

The ninja felt the tip of one of Vincent's gauntleted fingers hook in the waist of her shorts, pulling her back the extra two inches it would take for her body to touch his. She hid her laugh at his possessiveness by directing her mirth to Reeve. "Marlene here seems to be pretty infatuated with you. A few more years and she's ripe for the picking."

"Yuffie!" Tifa shouted.

"Oh come on. Reeve's your boyfriend, right Marlene?"

The girl's eyes got big and round, and she scampered behind the martial artist's legs.

"I'm leaving," Reeve announced, knowing it was better to just exit rather than say something that could potentially fuel Yuffie's ribbing.

"See ya, Tuesti!"

"Goodbye, Reeve," Tifa echoed, slightly exasperated.

The door slammed shut behind him, giving Yuffie reason to laugh boldly. "Serves him right."

"Be careful, Yuffie. He still has to sign my termination papers."

She bit her tongue, but smiled. "Oh gawd. I think I might pass out, I'm so excited right now."

"You're future husband is unemployed and you're happy about it?" Tifa asked sarcastically, taking Shera and Yuffie's flowers to put them in water as well.

Yuffie laughed. "Don't worry, I'm still on salary for WRO, and besides, Vinnie's like, loaded."

Shera rolled her eyes. "Now, Yuffie. What about this cake?"

Yuffie groaned, leaning her head back onto Vincent's shoulder. He stiffened slightly, and she knew he was uncomfortable with the very public cuddling, but he could suck it up for the sake of her sanity. She noted with a measure of pleasure as his hands found her hips. "I don't want to hear another _word_ about cake," the ninja muttered.

"Just pick one, Yuffie. Chocolate or vanilla?"

Her mind was gone. She didn't care about flowers or cake or dresses or music. Without even knowing it her thoughts had turned entirely to her birthday gift. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Yuffie?" His voice was thick in her ear, and she could feel his gauntlet digging into her hip.

"Vanilla," she said, opening her eyes.

"I thought chocolate was your favorite," Marlene said, obviously having forgiven her aunt for teasing her earlier.

The ninja smiled, but her eyes, shimmering with tears, were not left unnoticed. "I'm off chocolate cakes. They're so yesterday."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ So uh, yeah. Reviews would be great. I'm losing faith in this. haha. what do you expect? If I'm not getting a response from it, I can only assume I have no audience, and therefore not much of a reason to continue. To those of you who -are- reviewing, again, i love you, and I apologize._

* * *


	8. Idiosyncrasies

**Author's Note:**_ Forgiveness must be begged. This is most definitely being continued, and I apologize if anyone was afraid that it wasn't. Problem was: I got a job and it's **eating my soul. **Anyway, here is another chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. I'd love to hear from you all again.  
_

* * *

The Shinra mansion wasn't your average house. It had nooks and crannies in every direction, and enough rooms to house two of every member of AVALANCHE, if such was required. Vincent used this to his advantage most of the time. If (for example) Yuffie was away and (for example) Cloud should happen to show up on his front door step, Vincent could simply claim he was in a part of the house that did not allow him to hear the incessant knocking or the loud doorbell.

Such was the case when Cloud _did_ show up on his doorstep while Yuffie was in Edge working for Reeve. However, Cloud was beginning to catch on to Vincent's excuses and had no qualms over letting himself in—Yuffie always kept a spare key taped to the top of the mail-box, for she had a tendency of locking herself out.

"Hey, Vincent? You in here?" The blond questioned, glancing around the large empty entranceway. The heavy door closed behind him with a resounding thud.

He wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of intruding on Vincent's solitude, but Tifa had sent him to take Vincent to the tailor's to have suits fitted for the two of them, according to the design that she and Yuffie had agreed on a week prior. He hadn't wanted to, and dared to tell his wife that. Her eyes got a little darker and she shifted her weight to one leg, her hand landing on her hip. Needless to say, he was now in Nibleheim and the designs were stored safely in his pocket.

"Vincent!" He wandered further into the house, looking around cautiously. He knew that Yuffie was in Edge, but she _was_ a ninja, and one never knew if she had booby traps planted anywhere. "Vincent, we have to go into town to go to the tail- Holy shit!" The blond's eyes widened at the sight of the gunslinger who was dressed only in pajamas and appeared as if he had just gotten out of bed (his wilder than usual hair being the tip-off). "Gaia, Vince. You look like _hell_."

The taller man pushed his unruly hair out of his face and grunted. "Thank you, Cloud. Now why are you here?"

Cloud was no longer interested in his mission, and glanced at his watch. "It's quarter after two in the afternoon, Vince. Were you _sleeping_?"

The gunman turned away from the questioning ex-SOLDIER, and headed to the kitchen. He pulled coffee beans and a grinder from a cupboard and motioned to the intruder. Cloud shook his head, waving the offer away. "You were always an early riser, Vincent, what gives?"

Vincent sighed, preparing the coffee maker. "It is none of your concern, Strife, what I do with my mornings."

He lifted his hands in defense. "I'm just saying; this is pretty weird for you. You're not sick are you?"

"I'm perfectly healthy."

Cloud laughed suddenly as a thought crossed his mind. "So what does Yuffie think of this habit?"

The gunman set a mug down forcefully on the counter. "She doesn't know."

The other man looked at him unbelievingly. "It's kind of hard to ignore that your partner has been in bed most of the morning." He recounted the very few times Tifa had indulged in sleeping in, and most of his morning was spent wondering when she was going to get up.

Vincent looked uncomfortable and tapped the coffee maker impatiently, waiting for the dark liquid to start dripping into the pot.

Cloud, however, was curious. "What do you mean; 'she doesn't know'?"

With a slight frustrated snarl, Vincent glanced back at his friend, trying to clarify without use of words.

Cloud's eyes widened suddenly. "Only when she's gone, eh? Holy Jenova, you're in _deep!_"

Crimson eyes rolled to the ceiling and his lips moved around whispered words of prayer to the gods. "I _am_ marrying her. I should hope my feelings toward her appear to be more than shallow."

Cloud chuckled. "You're proving _that_ more every day. You know I honestly didn't believe it when you two started dating."

Vincent made a face. "We didn't _date_."

"Well that was the thing, I guess. It looked more like meaningless sex to the rest of us."

His finger resumed its impatient tapping on the coffee maker. "Well it was _supposed_ to be."

Cloud snorted, sitting down on a stool by the island. "So when did that change?"

Vincent sighed. "I have no intention of discussing mine and Yuffie's relationship with you." He stopped tapping the machine and glanced at the swordsman. "I never said a word about Tifa."

Cloud smirked. "Maybe you should have. It took me long enough."

Vincent let a slight smirk touch his lips. "You didn't need to be told—you knew."

"I suppose you just 'knew' as well?"

"Not really." The gunman poured himself a cup of coffee and moved to the island himself, leaning against the opposite side. "We simply assumed our feelings were those of close friends. It took a couple more near death experiences to realize what we needed."

"You? Near death? When did that happen?"

Vincent took a sip of coffee and looked down into the cup. "Not I, although I felt close to it when Yuffie came home with half of her blood outside of her rather than in her."

Cloud nodded grimly. "I heard about that. Reeve had Cid and I go in and finish the job. But she survived- the girl's too stubborn to die so easily," he said, adding an uneasy chuckle.

Vincent's gaze remained on the swirling contents of his mug. "I find the worry is crippling."

Cloud nodded. "And that is why you sleep."

Vincent's head dropped into a single nod, but it was disguised as he moved away from the counter in the same instant. "So why _are_ you here?"

Cloud fished the design papers out of his pocket and placed them on the table. "Wedding stuff."

Vincent drained the rest of his coffee, closing his eyes against the headache the mere mention of wedding brought to his temples. "What _kind_ of wedding 'stuff'?" he asked irritably.

"Tux fitting," Cloud explained, smirking. "Your favorite pass time, I know."

Vincent nearly growled aloud, but reigned in his irritation with some effort. "I am in no way prepared to go out."

"That's alright," his friend said, sliding off his stool. "You go take a shower and get dressed. I'll wait in the TV room. There's a chocobo race on TGSN that I'm missing."

Vincent gave him a blank look.

"The Gaian Sports Network? God, you really are out of touch."

Red eyes narrowed. "I know what TGSN is. What I don't comprehend is why you are not taking the hint that I have no interest stepping outside the house."

Cloud simply smiled grimly. "Because if you don't; Tifa will castrate me."

The gunman blinked, but turned suddenly, heading for the shower.

* * *

"Heya, Tuesti." The ninja slid into the commissioner's desk, effectively knocking a stack of papers off in the process. She leaned into his field of view, legs crossed.

He finished reading the letter he had begun and then glanced at her. "Miss Kisaragi, what can I do for you?"

"Stop calling me Miss Kisaragi, for one."

He smirked weakly. She could see the lines of exhaustion on his face, and smiled sympathetically.

"I'm actually here to ask for a few weeks off, but I see _you_ need a holiday about as much as I do."

Reeve shook his head, getting up from his desk and going to his filing cabinet. After some shuffling of papers, he dragged a file out with Kisaragi written at the top. "This is for your honeymoon, I assume?"

"You betcha," she grinned. "Vinnie's taking me to Cosmo Canyon."

"Mm, how lovely," he said distractedly. With his back to her he began to filter through the contents of the file. "And what will you be doing there?"

Yuffie blinked. "Having sex, obviously." She laughed manically as the older man winced, his shoulders stiffening.

"Forget I asked," he said, turning to her with the paper he was looking for. "How long will you be gone?"

"Well, we're leaving on the 20th of December, and that's a Saturday, so I expect we'll be back January 2nd, sometime in the evening. I'll be back to work, bright and early on the 5th."

He made some notes on the paper and turned to the large calendar on his wall. His finger found the date of her wedding, the eighteenth and lingered there a moment before finding the twentieth and making a mark with a white board marker.

She watched him mark off the dates, but her smile was waning. "Hey, Reevey? You look beat. I mean it about this vacation thing."

He exhaled briskly. "I don't have the time."

"Sure you do," she interjected, hopping off his desk and approaching the calendar. "Well first of all, here--" she grabbed the dry-erase marker from his hand and made a heart around the box of December 18th. "You'll need this day off, to see me get hitched, and then you should spend some time with Tifa and Cloud, or maybe go visit Red! Heeyy! We can go to Cosmo Canyon together!"

Reeve laughed hesitantly. "I don't know about that, Yuffie."

"Oh come on, it will be fun!"

He dragged his finger around the heart on the calendar, erasing it. "I'm afraid I cannot make it to your wedding either."

The ninja gasped. "Why not!?"

"Business with Rufus Shinra."

"Liar! Liar! Rufus already rsvp'd."

"You invited Rufus?"

She shrugged. "I haven't got many friends; had to fill the seats, and he's a pretty cool dude." She paused, eyeing him carefully. "So you have no excuse."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Reeve…"

He looked at her, and she suspected he was surprised to hear her say his name with no annoying add-ons.

"Why don't you want to come? I consider you a friend, not just my boss… and Vinnie feels the same way." She was genuinely confused, and slightly offended. "I guess I understand if you don't, but…"

"That's not it at all, Yuffie," he murmured.

He wasn't joking, he wasn't smiling; he wasn't _Reeve_. She gazed at him with a furrowed brow. "I don't get it. Aren't you happy for us?"

The phone rang, and she was pretty sure she saw his shoulders sag with relief. She watched him as he brushed past her to his desk, picking up the receiver. "Reeve Tuesti here." She watched as his eyes closed softly. "Ah, yes, Tseng. No I was not aware. Of course, of course. I'll be there as soon as I can, make sure your best men are with you. Yes, even Reno. No, I'm afraid he has left my employ. I know; it was a shock to us as well. Well, you know Vincent… Yes of course. Oh, uh okay. Hello Elena."

Yuffie suppressed a small laugh.

"Yes," he glanced at Yuffie as he spoke. "I believe the invitation did say the eighteenth. Well Tseng must have been mistaken. Oh, me? Well I don't know. I'm really rather busy. Really, Elena I have no idea, but you know, Yuffie is standing in my office at this very moment, would you like to speak with her?"

He pulled the receiver from his head and looked at it a moment before handing it off to the ninja. "I have to go; I'm to meet the Turks in Nibleheim this afternoon. Close the door when you leave," he said, leaving the office before she could protest. She watched him distractedly for a minute before lifting the phone to her ear.

"Hey Laney!"

"Yuffie, I have a few questions concerning the wedding."

"You know you'd be better to ask Tifa about this. She knows more about what's going on than I do, but I can try to help," she offered, twisting the phone cord between her fingers.

Elena didn't seem to mind. "First of all, what on _earth_ are you and Vincent doing getting married?"

Yuffie laughed. "I'm sorry?"

"Reno's going to be heartbroken, you know."

The ninja giggled. "He'll survive. Are you all planning on coming? I heard from Rufus…"

"Yes, we're all going to be there. I've been trying to convince Reeve, but…"

"I know! What's up his ass?"

There was a pause from the other end of the line and then: "Listen, Yuffie, I've got to go. We're supposed to be meeting in Nibleheim. Hey listen, we're going to be there for a few days, are you going to be at the mansion?"

"Vince is there now, I was in Costa spying on that rebel group, and I had to swing by HQ to book time off work."

"Well how about tomorrow I'll stop by."

"Sounds good," Yuffie replied, smiling. When Elena was in a good mood (which she obviously was) she was a fairly agreeable person. "Hey! We should go shopping! You can help me choose Vince's birthday present."

The Turk chuckled. "You've got yourself a deal. I'll talk to you soon then. Elena out."

* * *

"Guess what, Vinnie?" She was shouting into a dark, empty entrance way, and she shucked her backpack off and tossed it into a corner. "Elena's dropping by tomorrow."

She wandered further into their house, poking her head into the kitchen to see if he was there. She entertained the thought that maybe he was out—she was home one day earlier than she had intended. She was going to stop by Seventh Heaven to visit Tifa, but with her plans to meet Elena in Nibleheim, she changed her mind and went straight home. Part of her knew the mansion needed cleaning before she entertained any guests, and another part of her wanted to spend some alone time with Vincent before their world was invaded again. Still even as the idea of him being somewhere other than home crossed her mind, it vanished equally as fast. Vincent? With a social life? She laughed at the thought. "Where the heck are you hiding?" She muttered, sticking her head inside the library door. A lamp was on and a few books littered the desk, but there was no sign of the gunslinger. Faintly, however, she heard the sound of music, really boring classical shit that _had_ to belong to her lover. She chuckled mischievously, sneaking up the stairs quietly and heading for their bedroom. As she expected, the music got louder and she assumed she would find him sitting atop their bed with a book and a glass of wine—she was rather surprised at what she found.

"Vinnie?"

He was curled up on their bed in a very vulnerable looking position, the pillow she usually used clutched in his arms. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow, indicating he was asleep. The ninja stood in the doorway, her head tilted to the side, watching him with a gentle smile. "Oh you're just too cute," she whispered, quietly climbing onto the bed next to him. She gazed at him fondly, pushing a lock of unruly hair behind his ear. "You're just too precious to wake up. Yes you are. Who's a good Vincent?"

The man stirred slightly, groping his pillow tighter to his chest.

"Shh, shh, don't wake up, love." Her fingers brushed along his face.

Yet his eyelashes fluttered against his ashes cheeks. "Yuffie?" His voice was hesitant and uncertain, as if she were just a specter from a dream.

"Yes, it's me." She gingerly removed the pillow from his grasp and shuffled to replace it, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm home now."

He was slowly gaining more consciousness, and his fingers clutched tightly to her small frame. "You're early."

She smiled into his chest. "I thought I would surprise you."

He made a sound deep in his throat and rested his chin atop her head.

"Was it a good surprise?"

He sighed, kissing her forehead. "Very good."

"I'm sorry I woke you, though. Were you asleep long?"

He grunted. "I don't know. What time is it?"

She kissed his chin. "A little after nine."

"At night?"

"Of course."

She heard him chuckle softly, but he did not reply.

"Why? How long have you been up here?"

"I was up shortly after seven this morning."

"Seven? Geeze, are you feeling alright? That's kinda late for you."

He smirked. "I returned to bed around noon."

She sat up abruptly. "Are you serious? You've been lying around in bed _all day_?" She slapped her hand to his forehead feeling for a spiked temperature. She found his skin to be as cool as usual.

"It's a guilty pleasure."

"Nuh-uh. Don't lie to me. You're sick aren't you? You _never_ sleep in."

He moved his hand over her mouth, silencing her. "I'm completely healthy," he assured, rolling onto his back. "I never sleep in when you're _home._"

Her mouth twitched. "So this is kind of like when I sleep in your shirts?"

"Kind of, only I make less of a mess."

The ninja squealed, landing a kiss to his lips suddenly. "Oh Gawd, either _I'm _normal, or you're as whacked as I am!"

He drew her into his embrace, despite her squirming. "As unfortunate as it may seem, I think our conditions lie within the latter of the two choices. Only, you must claim full responsibility for my recent insanity."

"Gladly," she chirped, her head resting on his chest. There was a short pause, but Vincent could tell the ninja's mind was not as still as her body. At last, she glanced up at him. "So Vinnie, how long was I gone?"

"Five days," he replied.

Her lower lip jutted out as she thought. "So five days into my absence the subject is showing extreme fatigue and lethargy. Interesting." She giggled as Vincent made a face at the laboratory joke. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. So what other quirky things do you do while I'm off being an awesome ninja spy?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, but did not answer.

"Oh come on. If you're anything like me (which I know you secretly are, but are trying oh so desperately to hide it) you'd be eating chocolate and watching re-runs of sit-coms and day-time soaps."

"I can safely attest that I have never watched a soap."

"Really? We should do that together. The Spanish ones are the best, with subtitles of course." She laughed at the strange look he gave her, and shrieked when he unexpectedly rolled her onto her back and hovered above her, his hair creating that familiar secure curtain around them. "You must have some secret, Vinnie. How _do_ you survive without me?"

His lips found her jaw, softly nibbling on the warm smooth flesh that awaited him. She cooed happily and her fingers tracked their way through his hair. "I have kept my idiosyncrasies secret thus far, and I have no intention of alerting you to their existence now." He pressed a kiss to her throat as laughter gurgled from her lips.

"Ah, but you admit they exist."

The gunslinger growled; "Quiet, you."

She had no opportunity to rebut, as her lips were firmly sealed by his.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Well there it is-- this is kind of a two- part with the next chapter. Well it might be, depends on what I feel like writing. haha. Er, what to say, what to say. I'm not 100 sure.. just that I'm sorry it took so long to update and that I will try to be a little quicker next time. Blame my job. _


	9. Betrothal

_**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter- it's a little short, but I felt I should cut it off here for the right effect. I moved pretty fast through this one-- I apologize for that. It's just that I had a war of ideas I had to spew out, and I wanted to move past them. Remember to look out for things that can be fixed or changed and give me a shout. I appreciate you taking the time to read and offering your constructive criticism._

* * *

October 10, one new messages:_ "Hey, Tuesti! It's Yuffie. Just calling. You know, to see what you're doing. This is kind of weird, I never have to leave messages. So what're you up to? Awesome WRO business, I bet. Anything I can help with? Got any big spy missions I can hit up? You know, exert my ninja prowess? Well, get back to me. Vinnie says hi. Well he didn't verbally, but I know he's thinking it. He just said he wasn't thinking it, but I think he's lying. Anywho, give me a call back about that ninja spy stuff. Talk to ya later, Reevey!"_

October 11, two new messages:_ "Hi, Reeve, its Tifa. I'm just calling to remind you of Vincent's birthday dinner! It's a surprise, so don't say anything. Give me a call if you can come. See ya!"_

October 11, three new messages:_ "Tuesti, its Yuffie. Listen, you don't have to pick up the phone, just text me or something so I know you're like, alive, okay?"_

October 12, four new messages:_ "Seriously, Reevey, don't make me go to your house."_

October 12, five new messages:_ "Hi Reeve, Tifa here, just another reminder about Vincent's party. I need to know how many people are coming so I know how many steaks to buy. Just give me a call; I'll be home all day."_

October 12, six new messages:_ "Answer your phoneeeeee plleeeaaaasssee."_

October 12, seven new messages:_ "Yuffie again. So I went to your house and you weren't there. Where are you? It's been two days and no one's heard from you."_

October 13, eight new messages:_ "You missed Vinnie's birthday party. You were supposed to be at Seventh Heaven. There was free booze-- you never miss out on free booze."_

October 13, nine new messages:_ "Fuck, Tuesti: Highwind here. Where the hell'd your scrawny ass get to last night? Fuckin' booze didn't even liven it up, everyone wanted to know what the hell was all up in your shit."_

October 14, ten new messages:_ "Yuffie, again. I talked to Laney, she said Tseng hasn't spoken to you since your little meeting in Nibleheim. Didn't you tell anyone where you were going? Gawd, this is a really selfish thing for your to do, Reeve."_

October 15, eleven new messages:_ "Tifa's scared, and Chocobo-head is taking Cid and Vinnie to go look for you. Please call me back."_

October 15, twelve new messages:_ "Did I, like, say something? Are you mad at me? Oh gawd, you're mad at me. I knew it. I'm sorry Reeve. I'll make it up to you, I'll work overtime with no extra pay, I'll organize my locker like you're been asking me to. I'll finish those mission reports I'm so behind on. You don't have to come to the wedding, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just wanted all of my best friends to be there. Gawd Reeve you can do whatever the hell you want, just please tell me you're okay."_

Yuffie stared down at her PHS for a moment and then flipped it closed, reaching to wipe the tears off of her face. "Stupid jerk," she whispered, glancing up as Vincent waked into the room. "Any news?"

He came to their bed on which she was sitting and took her hand, drawing the PHS away from her. "Calling him isn't going to help," he said. "Take it from a man who never answers his phone."

Yuffie scowled. "Yeah-- about that: it needs to stop."

"Old habits die hard," he muttered half-heartedly. He cupped her cheek in a hand, his thumb brushing over her tear-stained cheek. "He's okay, you know."

Her gaze dropped away from his, and she sniffed. "How do we know, Vincent? What if it was one of those rebel groups? What if they kidnapped him?"

"They would make it public. If a rebel group went out of their way to kidnap the President of the WRO, they would draw all kinds of media attention and make demands. Activists never do anything quietly."

The ninja sniffed again. "You're right; and it doesn't make sense. He was acting really weird... gawd, at least when you took off, I knew where you'd be. Where would Reeve go?"

The gunman's eyes closed softly and he drew the shaking woman into his arms. "I don't know, Yuffie, but trust Reeve to take care of himself."

"But he's not answering his phone, Vincent! He always answers his phone. He's not like _you_. I'm so afraid there's something wrong, Vincent. You didn't see him, he looked so tired, and he was acting so _un-Reeve_."

"He has been busy," Vincent tried to reason, but the circumstances were not sitting well with him either. "He may be attending to something concerning diplomacy."

"And not tell Tseng?"

He pressed her head to his chest, sighing. He didn't know what to tell her, and it bothered him. He didn't know where Reeve was, and that bothered him more, but what bothered him most was not _knowing_. He took a breath and steadied his thoughts. "Lets find something to eat," he murmured, trying to keep his voice level.

At the mention of food the woman perked up slightly. "Can we make chocolate cake?" She asked.

He smirked and nodded, helping her off the bed.

* * *

"Yuffie, your phone--"

The ninja's lips captured he gunman's again, silencing his warning. "I don't care about the stupid phone." She was seated upon the kitchen counter, with her finace's hips trapped between her knees. Their cake mix sat in a bowl on the counter, neglected as their interest drifted from baking to other equally pleasurable experiences.

Vincent was hard pressed to argue with her, as he found the idea of stopping what they were doing for the sake of a conversation completely absurd, but with Reeve's recent missing status, his mind spurned him to insist. "It may be..."

"Reeve!" Yuffie shouted suddenly, her hands flying from his hair to grapple for the ringing object. It sat a short way away from them. Not bothering to get down from the counter she reached for her cell, glancing quickly at the call display first. The number had an area code from Wutai.

Vincent looked at it as well, his eyes lifting to Yuffie's face. "Your father?" He asked, his voice quiet.

She had gone rather still, and she shrugged, her eyes still wide as she regarded the number. "I don't recognize the number, but he's always getting new phones and gadgets." With a shaky breath she flipped it open and held the receiver to her ear. "Hi Daddy!"

"Interesting pet-name. I think I'm more fond of _that_ than Reevey."

Her eyes bulged. "Reeve!? What the hell are you doing in Wutai?"

"I heard the women are _gorgeous_."

She laughed breathlessly, too relieved to find much humor in the comment. "Have you been there all this time? We've been trying to call you, everyone is so worried."

There was a short pause. "I'm sorry Yuffie, I really am, but I had some business with your father."

"About what?"

He exhaled into the phone and she made a face, this is what he did when he was formulating a lie. Instead, however, he changed the subject. "How is Vincent?"

"Fine..." she uttered suspiciously. "Reeve, what's this all about? Is Wutai in trouble?"

"No, no, princess. Your home is safe. Say, is Vincent there? Think I could speak with him for a short moment?"

"Absolutely not," she blurted, expression cross. "Not until you tell me what's going on, mister. Ah! Hey!!" She glared as Vincent snatched the phone away from her ear and sauntered out of her reach.

"Reeve." A short pause as he listened to the WRO commissioner's response. "You did _what?_" Yuffie watched carefully as Vincent listened, his brow was furrowed and he looked largely displeased. "It's not your place, Tuesti." Suddenly crimson eyes got wide. "You cannot be serious. Leviathan..." he looked to the ceiling, relief flooding his features. "That's brilliant."

"What is? What's brilliant? Tell me!" The ninja kicked at the cupboards beneath her, demanding attention. Vincent merely turned away from her, continuing to listen to the commissioner on the other end. "It has worked then? She has received his blessing?"

"Who is 'she'?"

"Of course, meet me in Edge in about a week."

"Why!?"

"Yes. Yes, naturally. Thank you, Reeve." The phone was flipped shut and he turned to Yuffie. She detected a smile.

"You look far too pleased for this to bode well for me," she stated grimly, her arms folded across her chest.

The vague detection of a smile grew to a visible smirk. "I am to meet Reeve in Edge."

She sighed. "I gathered that much."

"You should visit Tifa."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "I suppose so. You know, her company was far more enjoyable when she wasn't a tyrant." She gave her lover a wily smile. "Plus, I know you're dying to tell me what you and Reeve talked about."

His calloused hands (gauntlet free because Yuffie insisted, for baking) touched the woman's knees as he resumed his place before her, parting her legs to either side of his hips so his body was flush against hers. "Dying isn't exactly how I'd describe it," he murmured, hands moving up the bare expanse of thigh before he came to the hem of her shorts.

She was pleasantly distracted, but her curiosity could not be quelled. "Oh come on, Vinnie," she breathed, lips parting as his tongue darted out to taste her neck, continuing his ministrations as if they had never been interrupted. "Just a _hint?_"

She could feel him hum in thought against her pulse point and suddenly his hands lifted to the button of her shorts and he unsnapped them quickly. "Reeve will be attending the wedding after all," he said.

"Good," she murmured, mostly disinterested in their conversation.

A hand dipped beneath the waist and flicked her clit, making her gasp, and latched his lips to her ear. "As will your father."

Yuffie froze; the fingers that had been clawing at his back grew still. "Godo?" she asked shakily. She moved her gaze to the gunslinger's face. "Wh- who told him? Wait—you said… That's _impossible_!"

He retracted the hand, settling her arms around her waist, a rare genuine smile on his face. "We have Godo's blessing."

"Blessing? You mean—that's _impossible!_" she repeated, staring down into sincere crimson eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Reeve began diplomatic talks with your father when he learned of our engagement," he explained. "Godo still knows nothing of our relationship. He believes we are getting married for the sake of an allegiance between Wutai and the WRO. Reeve entered the negotiation by offering me as a husband for the princess, and Godo, knowing we have had connection through AVALANCHE in the past, and after some convincing from Reeve, agreed."

She was trembling. "Does this mean—"

"You are only heiress if you wish it, Yuffie. There are men prepared to take up a role of Steward to the Throne should you wish it. You have only to name him."

"No… no…" She laughed, but there were tears in her eyes. "You would make an excellent Lord, Vincent."

He gave her a wary look, but she laughed again, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He could see clearly the stains of tears on her cheeks. "We're gonna get married," she stated, as if wowed by an entirely new concept. She pushed forward and captured his lips; hands in his hair. "It didn't feel _real_," she said as they parted. "Having to hide it seemed like it was all a game; that it was something we were just faking for our friends. _It's real, Vincent_."

He kissed her chin, but was quiet, his thumb gently stroking her back.

"I have to thank Reeve," she said suddenly. "This was why he was so exhausted. Leviathan, the man is a saint!"

Vincent looked up at her. "He was afraid, about a week or two ago, that the contract was going to fall through. Of course, if he was engaged in Wutai he would not have been able to come to our hidden wedding, for Godo would be expecting him there."

Yuffie's eyes widened with understanding. "That's why he was so nuts-o a while ago." She shook her head in disbelief. "Why would he go to so much trouble? He's made his life miserable with politics, all for us?"

"I suspect he enjoyed most of it, when the verdict was in favor of us."

She smiled. "I could die of happiness." Her lips touched his forehead, and she let out a shuddering breath. "I love you so much."

His arms tightened around her as he pressed himself against her, hugging her small frame to himself, his head resting upon her breast as her own arms kept him close, cradling him in adoration. Reluctant to break the calm, Vincent felt it necessary to pass on Reeve's message. "Godo will be calling to inform you of his decision in the near future. Reeve wanted to make sure you were prepared for this."

She giggled. "I'm gonna have to put a stink up, to save face."

"Just try not to be too convincing," he murmured, amused.

The ninja smirked. "I can't make any promises: I am a pretty convincing person."

* * *

Tifa was expecting them when they arrived in Edge, approximately a week later, as Vincent had promised Reeve. "I heard the news—this is _huge!_"

Yuffie's smile widened. "I know, isn't it great? My marriage can be _recognized_."

Tifa's expression became more frantic. "That's not what I mean, Yuffie! There's going to be a location change, and our catering orders need to be changed to accommodate all of your guests from Wutai!"

Yuffie groaned and tossed Tifa her PHS. "Call Godo and discuss it with him."

Tifa flipped it open and started looking for his number in the addresses. "You sure it's okay for me to call the Lord of Wutai?"

"He's met you, and you'll probably only talk to which ever of his councilmen are in charge of the wedding. Just tell him you're the wedding coordinator, but say _nothing_ about knowing before hand."

"What did he say when you talked to him, Yuffie?" Cloud asked, leaning on the bar.

Yuffie shrugged. "I played up the 'wild-child' appearance. 'You have to marry Vincent Valentine for the good of your home!' 'There is no way in hell I am going to marry that coffin inhabiting moth infested piece of cloak, even if you threatened to throw me into the fires of Dao Chao.' 'Yuffie, you don't have a choice. You are lucky I have chosen someone you are acquainted with. Mr. Tuesti said there would be little resistance, seeing as you two are friends.' 'Friends-shmends, he still stinks like old-person!' And that's how it went, honestly."

Cloud looked at Vincent uneasily. "You better hope she didn't mean any of that."

"I didn't," she assured. "He was all 'The wedding will be held in Wutai on the 18th of December. Mr. Tuesti has given you both time off from work in order for it to be accomplished. You will also be spending two weeks away from the WRO to make babies.' Well those weren't his exact words, but you get the idea."

Vincent smirked slightly, folding his arms over his chest. His attention was draw from Yuffie's humorous retelling of her conversation with Godo by Tifa who had just finished a different one with Chekov. "He says that the arrangements I've made are all to his standard. I told you that formality was crucial. Chekov said that Godo says he is glad you are handling this so well, and that he is very proud of the public display of your responsibilities."

Yuffie stuck out her tongue. "When's Reeve gonna be here? I wanna give him a hug."

Cloud glanced at the clock. "Should be here soon, I think. He had a meeting with Tseng about an hour ago, they should be wrapping up."

"With Tseng?" Vincent echoed, arching an eyebrow.

Cloud smirked. "It seems Godo is ensuring security will be at its best. For a man at odds with the Shinra Electric Power Company, he certainly puts a lot of faith in its elite."

Vincent sneered. "Who can blame him; a company that completely obliterated his country should certainly be capable of defending its princess."

The blond haired man laughed. "Who would have thought, Turk security for _your_ wedding."

"Enough." The pair looked at Yuffie who was looking at the floor with a pained expression. Vincent automatically reached for her hand, which she clutched to just as instantly. "I don't want to hear another word about this wedding," she said, sounding far more serious than anyone had ever heard her. "You either make it a joke or an over-the-top to-do, and either way, I don't like it. Like, gawd, people. Don't you two remember what it was about when _you_ got married?" she accused, looking pointedly at Cloud and Tifa. To Vincent's hand she held tightly. "Wasn't it about being with the love of your life for the rest of eternity? Was it really about the flowers or the dress or the guests or the political benefit? I fucking hope not, otherwise it's a sad, sad day."

Cloud was looking absently at the counter-top and Tifa had moved away, cleaning the bar. Yuffie seemed to be speaking to no one. Yet at her side, still protectively holding on to now trembling fingers, Vincent stood, turning to face her. His lips, slightly parted due to the profound agreement he felt toward her words, moved only slightly when the words (more of a breath, with discernible syllables) left his mouth. "Run away with me."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** See, I told you it moved pretty quickly. I kind of wanted that effect however- the sudden urgency now that it feels like reality to them both. Tell me what you think, I'm dying to hear your opinions!_

* * *


	10. Star Crossed

**_Author's Note:_**_ Another chapter for you. Some of you may want to shoot me, but fear not, all will work out for the best. Just a reminder that I love hearing from you, and I miss you when you forget to review. lol._

* * *

"Run away with me."

She hadn't heard him, she was positive. The hushed sound of his voice was simply her subconscious filling her in on what she wanted to hear. Yet she found she could not look at him, in fear his face would not reflect the same conviction and passion she had heard in that voice, and her imagined reality would be shattered.

Still, she felt his hand tighten around her own, and she could not help but look up, finding garnet eyes filled with question and longing. His lips were open, fresh words recently having passed through them. Certainly they could not be the ones she had been wanting to hear (or so her subconscious told her), could they? Automatically, with a blank, almost dumb expression, she responded. "Huh?"

His eyes flitted to his left, and she saw Cloud still avoiding their attention as though he were not in the room. Crimson then darted to Tifa who was far enough away she could not over hear him: no, there was not a soul close enough except Yuffie to hear the whispered sigh from his lungs. "Run away with me."

She had seen his lips move, she swore it. Determined to discover what demon had possessed him to torture her with such glorious ideas, she jerked forward toward the door, the hand holding his dragging him along behind her.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie winced, having forgotten about the other couple in the room. It seemed she was constantly forgetting about all other existence when she was with him.

"Outside," the ninja replied automatically.

"Why?"

Of course she would ask why. Of course she couldn't just turn a blind eye and let this fairy tale unravel undisturbed. "Because we're gonna make out."

Tifa's expression melding into something combining both horror and amusement. "_Why?_"

Yuffie blinked and motioned to Vincent. "_Look_ at him."

Tifa's gaze shifted to the man in question, giving him a lewd once over. The gunslinger shifted uncomfortably under scrutiny.

"Fair enough," said the barmaid, returning to her work. Her ex-SOLDIER husband glanced at her, annoyed, and the two of them launched into an argument, giving ample opportunity for the conspicuous lovers to escape.

Fresh air greeted them overwhelmingly, and for that the ninja was grateful, gasping for breath. Waiting was stifling. She was barely able to register the fact that she was pressed against a beam on the porch-- the air was intoxicating, oh sweet fresh air, his body like a dream, _oh Vincent_. His lips moved along her ear, his breath stirring her hair. "Run away with me."

Had he forgotten how to speak English? Were these the only words he remembered how to say? Was he serious? Was he lying? Was he _real_? Her hands moved up his back, clawing at the fabric of his shirt. (_When had her arms circled him, anyway?)._ They clutched to him like she clutched to the words-- words she coveted, words she didn't understand. "Run away?"

He hummed in affirmation.

"Like, elope?"

"Yes."

She didn't know why she was questioning this. It was irresponsible, it was reckless, it was romantic, it was _perfect_. "Where will we go?"

"I don't care." His response was hot in her ear, passion and conviction fueling the deep rumble of his voice. "Any clergyman can preform the ceremony, all we need is to say the words and sign our names and it's finished. Let your father have the wedding in Wutai, we will be married, all we will be doing there is standing in front of diplomats and strangers, anyway. When it comes to the time, we hand the official our previously signed marriage contract, and the secret stays in the room. Cloud and Tifa know better than to tell a soul, and your father will never know the difference. The _world_ will never know the difference." He was _rambling_. She couldn't believe it: Vincent Valentine did not have reign of his thoughts and they spilled from his lips carelessly.

"It's pointless," Yuffie responded. "We're as good as married already, what's the point of getting married solely for ourselves?"

"Listen to yourself. Did you not just say this wedding should be about us? About spending the rest of eternity together? The rest is just politics and legal bull-shit."

She shivered. Such conviction.

"Run away with me."

"Vincent..."

"Run away..." his nose nudged her ear and his lips found her jaw. She trembled at his touch, at his words, at his passion. She trembled at the reality of spending her life with him. Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.

"I'm afraid."

"Of me?" He didn't sound offended, rather expectant-- that yes should be the only plausible answer she could give him.

"No," she fought to keep the laughter from her voice-- it was absurdity. There was a slight hesitation in his lips' progress along her jaw, silently asking her to explain. "Of how fast this is happening, until a week ago, we were doing this for the wrong reasons. Of how slow this is going, I'm afraid that if I don't snatch you up and steal you away you might slip from my hands like sand. Of the future, of uncertainty, of change, of inconsistency."

"I'm not going anywhere."

She knew. Gods, she knew. Then why was she so afraid? Afraid of what? The reasons she had just listed seemed empty and hollow, more like excuses than legitimate fears. Still, there was fluttering in her stomach that reminded her of the moment she had stood at Vincent's side all those years ago, staring up at Meteor, staring up at their destruction, at their impending doom. The wind was whipping their hair around their faces, and in what they thought were their final moments they looked at one another, their silence betrayed by the flood of emotion in each of their expressions.

It was the same fluttering she felt when she gazed up at the skies after Omega, wishing she knew he was okay, wishing she had told him all of the things she had wanted to tell him, wishing she could _see his face_.

It was the same feeling she had felt when they fell across the enormous creature in the caves north of Nibleheim, on that fateful night that his lips had first brushed hers, even as the monster growled with fury. Yet the fluttering had not gone away even after the monster was killed and she had nothing more to be scared of. It continued as her partner (peer, comrade, sidekick, counterpartmatelover_bestfriend_) moved his hands over her body, claiming what had always belonged to him. Maybe she had learned to ignore it, or control the little spasms of butterfly-like sensations in her stomach, but she realized now that they were _always_ there, and that she wasn't really afraid at all.

Her lavender eyes shifted to his face as he pulled away, far enough to look back. "Vincent," she began, voice croaking with wonder. "Do you believe in fate?"

His mouth opened, but he did not reply. He didn't need to, for she had already come to her own conclusion.

"You know sometimes, when you just _feel _that something is right? That some how Leviathan and Shiva lined the moon and the stars up for a single purpose? Think about it, Vinnie."

He was thinking. How could he not? He had been over it again and again since he realized (with complete and utter horror) that he was in love with the brat ninja _kid_ princess who had a habit (obsession) of stealing his materia. What other than fate could have possibly stopped time so they could be together? Lucrecia made it possible with the Chaos gene for him (and the world) to survive Omega, but had it not been for her, this woman, his princess, his kleptomaniac, would belong to another, and he would be... well, if he had continued with his career as a Turk, probably dead. Fate indeed.

"Everything we went through, it led to this." She was gazing at him in awe, an elegant smile on her lips. His face was close, his head bent and his hair curtaining around them. "Hojo, Lucrecia, Shinra, Sephiroth, the Remnants, Omega, Deepground." She reached up and fondled a strand of his hair. "It's not fear, Vinnie. I was wrong. This is fate."

He believed her. Every word. She was, after all, a very convincing person. His heart hammered in his chest, and he felt a fluttering in his stomach-- it prodded him once again: "Run away with me."

Her eyes sparkled and her face lit up as he smile grew, spreading across her face. "Okay."

"Ew."

The pair both looked to their left, where the WRO commissioner stood, arms folded over his chest with a look of uneasy amusement on his face.

"Reeve!" Yuffie untangled herself from her lover's arms and launched herself at her friend, hugging him tightly. "I owe you the world! The moon! The stars! I have a summon materia in my purse. It's your's!"

The man laughed lightly. "Keep it." His hands lingered on her waist for a moment too long, his eyes on her face, before he let her go and glanced at Vincent. "Enthusiastic bride you have here, Valentine. You take good care of her, won't you?"

The gunslinger's eyes were trained to the President's face as he looked back at the princess, his smile his warm, but his eyes lacking their luster. In an instant he knew what he saw.

Fate was indeed cruel.

He gave a wordless nod in response, moving back toward the entrance of the bar, feeling the heat of Reeve's gaze on his back. His eyes closed in painful revelation. If is was not for the unrequited love of a man of such high standing and political power, this marriage would never occur.

Yuffie seemed blissfully unobservant, but now that he thought about it, Vincent was surprised he hadn't seen it before. They joked, they laughed, they flirted. Reeve flirted, Yuffie was just being Yuffie, and was completely unaware of the effect she had on any man except Vincent himself. She only _cared _about the effect she had on Vincent, and was naive to the idea that she could cause a rise in emotion to anyone else.

* * *

The commissioner's eyes followed Vincent as he moved inside the bar, and he followed on Yuffie's heels, for she was never one to stay where Vincent was not. His heart lurched, but he guarded it closely. He knew Vincent had seen his momentary slip in composure, and he was sure that the gunman knew his secret. A man can easily commiserate with another if he has experienced unrequited emotion.

It hadn't always been there, no, not until they had moved in together, not until the line between fuck-buddies and lovers had been crossed, and Reeve realized he wanted what he could not have. Absurd, really, that he had been on the side of fate for so long, only then to want what the Gods would not give him-- what part of him never wanted to _take. _

Tifa was smiling and waving, apparently delighted to see him. Repress, and move on. It was a regiment that seemed to be working, he threw himself into work as a distraction, and people could generally not tell the difference.

"I heard what you did for Vincent and Yuffie, Reeve, you're such an angel."

Angel? He glanced at Yuffie who was smiling gratefully, no doubt for what he had done for her, but her eyes were on Vincent. Vincent's eyes were on the floor. Oh, he knew alright. "All in a day's work, Tifa. Now tell me, is there anything I can do for _you?_" Repress, repress. "Imported rum from Costa del Sol, perhaps? I happen to have on good authority that the alcohol taxes can be waved for government officials. Maybe something a little more practical. The health inspection agency is due to come around again soon, I can set you up with a hefty sum of bribe money." He chuckled as an offended look crossed her face. "Ah but of course you wouldn't need that. Perfection never has to cover up mistakes. Well maybe I can just take you upstairs and favor you personally; no gil involved."

* * *

Vincent watched the man with interest. Tifa was blushing, Cloud was fuming silently, and Yuffie was giggling. Reeve's eyes slid to the ninja, and the gunman's arm snaked around her waist subconsciously.

"Anyway," Cloud interjected, completely against the conversation heading any further in the direction it was going. "That was a pretty stand-up thing you did, Reeve."

The man smiled modestly, tossing a wink at the betrothed couple. "I remember hearing Yuffie's concern about the marriage not being recognized by her home country. I feared that Godo would choose a husband for her himself, so I arranged this."

"I can't believe Godo agreed to _Vincent_," Cloud said, chuckling.

Reeve smirked, but looked away, eyeing the bar top. "Saving the world generally heightens one's circumstances, and I simply would not take no as an answer."

The gunman's eyes snapped to Reeve's face. "Could I speak with you about those details you wished to discuss now?" he murmured. His voice was flat, carefully guarding any trace of confusion or defense, both things that were conflicting in his mind as he listened to the younger man's explanations.

"Certainly. Over a couple of scotch would be preferable." He winked at Tifa, and she set to work, pouring two tumblers of the drink for the men.

Cloud's head popped up from the cross word he was working on. "Yuffie, what's a six letter word for strange?"

She had a list (having been called every synonym to the word under the sun) and stayed to recite them as her fiance and boss retreated to a far corner of the bar to 'discuss', as they called it.

It was with a great deal of restraint that Vincent did not bring up his question immediately. He waited, watching as Reeve drained his glass in almost one gulp, and then looked at him pointedly.

"Why did you do it?"

An eyebrow was arched, but it was not the usual suspect. Reeve placed his glass on the table, looking up at the questioning man. "Works out for everyone. You and Yuffie get married, as you had planned, the WRO is in allegiance with Wutai, albeit in a rather old school way of accomplishing peace, but either way, they've got my best gunman, and I've got their princess."

"I'm no longer _your_ gunman, Reeve, and you certainly do not have Yuffie."

Reeve shrugged, looking at the table, but did not argue. "I am hoping this pseudo allegiance will help deter some of the rebel groups springing out of Wutai."

Vincent wasn't listening. "Was it all for her?"

Reeve looked up abruptly, eyes slightly wide. "For who?"

Vincent gave him the look that affirmed his suspicion that he indeed knew everything he needed to know about the commissioner's affection for the ninja, and waited for his response.

"It didn't start that way," he murmured. "Listen, Vincent, I don't even _want_ anything--"

"I know," he interjected. "Why would you have arranged for us to get married if you intended to woo her."

Reeve chuckled at the use of the word 'woo'. Who said that anymore? "You two are star-crossed, my interference would have only been a blip on the radar. Besides, I don't think you need to worry, she doesn't even _see_ me in the room when you're there."

Vincent eyed the man carefully. "She loves you Reeve, but not in the way you desire her. She wept in fear when you were gone. I would suggest, in the future, for the sake of her sanity _and mine_, that you not go anywhere without telling at least someone."

Reeve chuckled, and they both glanced over to the woman in question.

"Quirky, exotic, absurd..." she counted the list off on her fingers, which was indeed getting rather long.

"Absurd!" Cloud exclaimed. "That's _it_!"

* * *

The intricate grain of wood on the bar top was her only solace. They'd been here for hours, waiting for Cid and Shera to arrive, and for Tifa to finish preparing dinner. She'd offered to help, but that always went the same way: she'd get in the way, and cause more havoc than aid in the kitchen, and end up exactly where she was now, sitting at the bar, watching Tifa do it herself.

Her mind simply wasn't fit for cooking, anyway. Vincent's proposal was making mush of her brain, and every other second she was wondering where they would go, how they would do it, what it would be like. She hoped the sun would shine, she hoped they'd be in a church, she hoped there would be a giant chandelier.

Her eyes flickered to Vincent again. He and Reeve had been sitting over in that corner for most of the afternoon, but it didn't look like either of them was doing much talking. Vincent's original tumbler of scotch sat in front of him, untouched, while Reeve was nursing his third, with two empties littering the tabletop before him. The president's eyes were on the table, while Vincent's were cast out the window. Neither were smiling, and neither looked like they wanted to be disturbed.

Which of course was the only reason Yuffie hadn't gone over there already. She always knew when someone wanted to be left alone, and contrary to popular belief, she didn't simply disregard their wishes and do it anyway. She did it anyway, but the wishes were most certainly regarded with the utmost scrutiny; in this case she could see that going over there wouldn't liven them up, or heighten spirits. Reeve looked like he had the day she had been in his office, which gave her even more fuel for thought. Obviously, arrangements with Godo hadn't been the only thing causing the man grief.

* * *

"So what do we do?" Vincent murmured, lips barely moving. His eyes did not move from the window, even when Reeve glanced up at him.

"What do you mean, what do we do? Nothing. We do nothing. There's nothing to do." He shook his head forcefully. "I'm using these... feelings... to her advantage, never mine. I can't-- I can't..."

"Stop loving her."

He sighed loudly. "I don't _love_ her. I just... am strongly compelled to do whatever I can to see her happy."

Vincent's deadpan look informed him that they were one in the same.

"No, no. It's not the same. Listen, Vincent, I know that for her to be happy, she needs to be with you. Would you be able to let another man claim her if you believed she would be happier with him?"

Vincent stiffened, and his eyes moved back to Reeve's face. "Yes."

He chuckled. "But here's the difference: she'll never be happier with anyone but you." His hands gestured vaguely in the air. "It's like, fate or something."

Vincent's eyes flickered to Yuffie, recalling her own declaration. It was becoming clearer all the time. "So, we'll do nothing."

Reeve smiled half-heartedly. "Valentine, you're my friend, yes?"

Vincent nodded once.

"Then trust me."

The gunslinger's urgency to get Yuffie away and married suddenly felt magnified.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _Oh, Reeve. The things I do to you. Review please!_

* * *


	11. Squeaky Beds and Sports Cars

_**Author's Note:** Holy crap, it's been a while, eh? Well here's an update since we last spoke: I'm moving out of my house (tonight!) and hence, my life has been consumed by packing. I've also been working like a dog, for dogs. Ironic, no? Anyway, Yesterday was my last day there, and I'm moving to Guelph now, getting ready for school that starts on Thursday. I'm pretty stoked, I'm not going to lie. So here we go, at last, a new chapter of Convergence. I guess I've been pretty stressed lately, and therefore no creativity has flowed through me, but last night I was inspired and I could sit down and finish this long awaited chapter. I hope to hear from you all: enjoy!_

* * *

"Vincent?"

They had stayed the night in Edge, cooped up once again in a spare bedroom at Tifa's bar, lying precariously still on a squeaky bed. The whole evening it took every ounce of will power he possessed for the gunman not to scoop her up and take her to the nearest inn and have his way with her there, away from potentially listening ears; or at least ones that could use it against them in the future. There was something just _unfair_ about it all: not being able to touch her after a day like that day was possibly the hardest thing the man had ever had to do: and he _had_ defeated Omega.

Yuffie was feeling equally stressed. If they had been at home in Nibleheim they would have been naked and doing it ten seconds after he suggested that they elope. As it was he could barely conjure up the courage to touch her in fear he would be compelled to do more within earshot of the children.

"Vincent?" she whispered again, nudging him lightly with her elbow.

"Yes Yuffie?" His voice was gruff, but she knew he had not been sleeping. The two of them had been staring silently at the ceiling for nearly an hour and a half.

"Distract me, please." She didn't dare look at him, for she knew doing so would distract her in the wrong way.

He was silent for a moment, contemplating her request. He could think of a thousand things he would rather be doing to her than trying to distract her from thinking about such things. With a sigh he turned his head to glance at her.

Mistake.

His eyes widened slightly and he jerked his head back to its former position. "How shall I distract you?" he questioned, voice slightly shaky.

She made a small mewling noise, causing a shiver to slide down the gunman's spine. "Mm, I dunno. You could sing me a song?"

"I do not sing."

She sighed loudly. "You can, tell me a story?"

"I have no stories."

"Bah, yeah right. A guy as old as you has got to have a couple stories up his sleeve," she countered, turning to flash him a smile.

"You forget I was locked in a coffin for thirty of those years," he stated dryly, glancing back at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the ceiling. "Well come up with _something_. If you don't do it soon I'm going to be forced to picture you naked and then there's _no_ turning back. Oh, oh gods. There it is. Even just thinking about thinking about it... Oh gawd. Damn it Vinnie!" Her eyes screwed closed tightly and her fists clutched the blankets. "Why the hell d'you have to be so hot?"

"My apologies." A hint of amusement hung on his words and his deep voice was low and melodic... and also much closer than it had been before.

The ninja's eyes snapped open when she felt his hand touch her stomach, fingers splayed out, pointing toward the waist of the boxers she always wore to bed. "Vince, this is so not helping."

He mumbled something low under his breath that she didn't catch and his hand remained on her skin, burning her deliciously.

"Mm, I mean it Vinnie. Come on, let's talk about the wedding."

Defeated, he drew his hand away, choosing instead to chastely wrap his arm around her waist, drawing her into his embrace lovingly. "Which one?"

The ninja smiled at him. "_Our_ wedding," she clarified. "When can we go? I'm dying to get out of Edge."

"Where would you like to go?"

She sighed happily. "Anywhere. I just want to be with you."

His fingers trailed along her back, drawing a soft moan from her.

"What is closest?"

"Junon."

"Junon it is," she said with a smirk.

"You will need to speak to Reeve," Vincent murmured, trying to hide the resentment in his voice. There was something rather unappealing about allowing Yuffie to _look_ at, let alone speak to Mr. Tuesti, given the commissioner's recently discovered feelings toward the ninja. "Or I could," he suggested, liking that option better. "You will need some time off so that we can slip away."

She smiled mischievously. "What will I tell him? That we're renovating the mansion?"

"Give him a medical excuse," Vincent offered.

"What, like I'm getting surgery?"

"Sure."

"Like... a face lift? Oh I know; a boob job! Of course I'll actually need to get one, or else he'll know I lied."

Vincent growled, rolling over on top of her. His claw cupped one of her breasts through the fabric of her t-shirt. "Don't even _think_ about it."

She sucked back a sharp breath at the sensation of pain and pleasure that shot through her, but attempted to laugh, despite the heat rising in her face... and pooling elsewhere. "What, aren't guys into the big boobs these days?"

Vincent's eyes flashed dangerously. "Another word Kisaragi..."

Her face lit up in a cocky grin and she riskily arched her back, hips grinding against his. "Do you dare me?"

"I dare you," he groaned out, trying to ignore her obvious dismissal of their previous concern toward making unnecessary noise.

"Or else what?" she pressed.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth and he dropped his head next to her ear, murmuring in Wutaiin: "_I will make certain you cannot walk straight for a week."_

Although he could not see it, he knew her grin was even wider. "I'm thinking a C-cup..."

He groaned, moving his body along hers, the heat of his erection pressed against her thigh.

"Vincent-- Vinnie stop."

He bucked against her. "No."

"Vincent, Denzel!"

The gunslinger froze and listened. He could faintly hear the boy rustling in his bed, obviously not asleep. He sighed and rolled of his soon to be wife, glaring at the ceiling.

"The sooner we can get out of here, the better," Yuffie whispered, shyly searching for his hand in the dark.

"Tomorrow," Vincent confirmed, squeezing her fingers. "First thing."

* * *

"Can't stay for breakfast, Teef," Yuffie said hurriedly, slinging her pack over her shoulder. "Reevey's sending me to Costa del Sol. Listen, if he comes by here, tell him to give me a call, okay?"

The barmaid could do little more than nod as the ninja babbled out her plans, giving a rather uncaring room full of people her (fake) itinerary for the next several days.

"And what is Vincent going to be doing while you're off sunbathing, Yuffie?" Cloud asked, bored with her detailed description of sunsets in Costa.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Doing what Vinnie always does. Sleeping in and dreaming about me. Crying into his pillow because he misses me so much."

The gunman chose this instant to appear next to her and roughly yanked her bag from her shoulder. "I'm glad to see your imagination still runs rampant," he sneered. "The spring fed well in the manor basement needs to have the pump fixed. I will be attending to _that_ while Yuffie is not around to get in my way."

"You mean distract you with my sexy body," the ninja corrected, striking a pose.

All eyes rolled: whether subtly or not was the choice of the owner.

"Say Vincent," Cloud began, folding his newspaper. "What do you say I drop by about Wednesday and give you a hand? We can catch the chocobo race on TGSN. Guys' night in."

Vincent and Yuffie exchanged a quick look.

"I'm sure I can handle it on my own, Cloud, thank you."

The ex-SOLDIER laughed. "When exactly was the last time you ever did any plumbing?"

Vincent gulped and glanced at his fiancé once more. She didn't hesitate to jump in: "Guys' night in? What are you, gay?"

With that the topic was dropped and Vincent took off with their bags to the car that was waiting outside.

"Why didn't Reeve say anything yesterday about the mission, Yuffs?" Tifa pondered, leaning over the bar top.

Yuffie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe its top secret and he's going to have to have you offed because you know too much," the ninja supplied. She mentally kicked herself: Vincent had specifically said not to go too overboard on the conspiracy to cover things up. Gawd, she knew she should have taken his advice and let him do the talking. Hehad been a Turk after all.

"I somehow doubt that Yuffie. If that was the case, wouldn't he have told you it was top secret in order to keep it from being leaked? Actually, wouldn't he have simply _not_ told you in the first place?"

Yuffie made a face. "Maybe."

"Yuffie, are you ready?" Vincent's low and quiet voice sounded from the doorway, drawing both women's attention.

"Yep," she responded, giving Tifa a hug before joining the gunslinger in the doorway. He offered a nod in Cloud's direction and allowed Tifa a small smile before they turned to go, the tall man following the petite ninja as she dashed toward the waiting rental car.

"I can't believe you sprung for one of these," she chirped happily, running her fingers over the roof.

"You can't?" he questioned, pulling the keys from his pocket.

"We usually have to take the Shera or some equally gawd-awful mode of transportation like a boat."

"Because it's practical," he explained. "But since we're only going to Junon, we might as well take a car."

Yuffie giggled, climbing into the passenger's seat, watching as Vincent slid easily into the driver's side. "Can you even drive one of these things?"

The key was pushed into the ignition and the car revved into gear, taking less than a minute before Vincent's foot hit the pedal and they took off, dust flying, down the road.

Yuffie's heart was pounding; she could hear the blood drumming in her veins. Exhilaration was the only word she could find that adequately described her emotions. Whether it was from the speed at which Vincent was driving, or the knowledge of their destination, or simply the idea of being with her gunslinger; the kunoichi's heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest.

Vincent could almost smell her excitement. It made his palms sweaty as they gripped the leather steering wheel; it made him shift in his seat, glance at her every two seconds, not pay attention to the road. It took him quite some time to realize that his own breath was laboured and his blood poured like fire under his skin.

She almost looked erotic; sitting back in the leather seat, back arched slightly, lips parted and a gentle blush on her cheeks. He couldn't blame Reeve for falling for her; she was exquisite. She was strong, beautiful, and confident.

"Yuffie..."

She closed her eyes when he spoke her name, moaning something in response. She was jerked out of her dreamy state however when the car lurched and spun around as Vincent slammed onto the breaks, bringing the car nicely to a stop of the side of the road, facing opposite the way they were headed.

"What the... Vince?" She looked over at him to find his eyes fixed on her. "What's wrong?"

His fingers flexed on the wheel.

"Vinnie?" Her brow was dented, perplexed. "You alright Vinnie? You look..."

"Would it be entirely inappropriate if I were to kiss you, right now?"

Yuffie's eyes widened. "Well I don't think that it..."

He moved entirely too fast for her to see and suddenly his hand jerked her jaw so she faced him. Yet he stopped then, staring into her eyes. "Yuffie, are you sure..."

Her head tilted slightly. "Uhm, Vinnie in case you forgot, I've like, gone down on you before, so one kiss isn't gonna freak me out."

His left eyebrow arched, and the girl's face flushed. "One kiss will not stay one kiss..."

"Oh..." Suddenly she grinned. "Kinky, Vince. I didn't know you did it in cars."

"I do not."

"But you wanna?"

"At this point..." he looked troubled for a moment, as if struggling to accept the fact that he could no longer maintain his self control. The eager, seductive smile on her face offered condolence, however, and he almost unconsciously slipped into Wutaiin to continue; "_at this point, any attempt to gather reign on my desire is futile_."

Her eyes flashed with delight. "Gawd, Vinnie, I never took you as a 'fool around in the back seat' kind of guy."

He was already shifting his weight, hands on her body, guiding her to straddle his hips. "You were consulted. You have the authority to say no."

She chuckled lowly, squirming to get comfortable on his lap with her back pressed against the wheel. "Like you'd stop anyway. Why so urgent? Not that I'm complaining," she quickly added, laughing breathily as his lips assaulted her neck. "It's just so un-Vincent."

"Forgive me," he murmured, thumbs already edging beneath her shirt. "A man should be able to control such whims, but you must remember Yuffie, I am not all human."

"Mm... beasties makin' you crazy again, hm?"

His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her down to his level to kiss her softly. "Their possession has been threatened, and they want to be reminded who you belong to."

She jerked backward slightly, forcing him away from her so she could look at him. "What do you mean, 'threatened'?"

He tried to pin up a barrier between them, but before it could solidify, Yuffie had already seen the look in his eye that betrayed him. "Don't try to lie to me. In this position, it's so not worth it to you."

He sighed, almost inaudibly, and his eyes dropped away to stare at her shirt. It was a bright colour of purple, with an orange flower on it. He was reminded once again of the burden he was supposed to be betraying by Yuffie's impatient cough.

"I have been alerted to the fact that I am not the only man from whom you merit attention," he admitted quietly. Despite his volume however, his voice held an edge of danger, and he couldn't decide if it was one of the demons that was lacing it, or if his conviction was truly that strong.

"Huh?"

He glanced up at her. Surely she was not so naive. "Yuffie, please tell me you understand why this causes me grief."

"Holy Leviathan! Hojo has a crush on me!?"

His claw tightened on her thigh and he watched with a small amount of pleasure as she cried out between her laughter. "Ow, stop it, Vinnie; that hurts." Another giggle. "I'm so totally joking, okay?"

"Not funny," he argued darkly.

She laughed again, making the dent in his brow grow deeper. "Actually, it kinda is. What the hell is going on in that head of yours, Vincent Van Broods-a-lot?"

He glowered.

The kunoichi's face softened slightly. "Vince..." her fingers touched the side of his face, trailing softly along his jaw. "I'm sitting in a rental car, all cow-girl in your lap, about to run off to Junon to elope: with _you_." Her eyebrows drew together slightly. "What more do I have to do to prove I'm not going to choose someone over you?"

His eyes lifted to the roof, avoiding her gaze. "I don't know, Yuffie." He started slightly when he felt her move against him, not expecting the sudden movement. But then she was curled up against his chest, hand over his heart and head tucked under his chin, and he was filled with a sense of calm, his arms circling her, trying to make her as comfortable as being squished in the front seat of a car would allow.

"This is the big kind of love, Vinnie. I know you don't do small love—you jump in head first whether it's against your better judgement or not. You loved Lucrecia with everything you had, and you love me the same way. But guess what? I don't do small love either. I'm head first in the deep-end, Vinnie. I'm drowning and I can't breathe and I don't want to come up for air, no matter how bad it hurts." Her fist tightened on his chest, clenching his shirt tightly. "I'm _not_ her."

He flinched. "I never suggested—"

"You were afraid I was going to leave you for someone else, Vincent. I'd say that's a big hint in the direction of my Lucrecia-ness."

He was quiet, but moved his arms tighter around her, resting his chin on top of her head. A moment passed and he glanced down at her raven locks, kissing them lightly. "I am sorry, Yuffie."

She was still a moment longer before moving, lifting her head and moving away enough to look at him. She had a smile on her face, their quarrel apparently forgotten. "So Vinnie," she ventured. "Who is _threatening_ your possession?"

He gave her a withering look.

She grinned. "C'mon Vinnie. Gotta tell me now."

He shook his head. "It is not my place, Yuffie."

"Lame," she muttered, crawling off of him. After a moment or two of fidgeting and cussing, she had rearranged herself in the passenger's seat, looking at him expectantly. "So, you still up for this?" she asked, eyes flickering out the windshield at the open road ahead of them.

His eyes moved to follow her gaze and he nodded once, slowly. "Yes." He suddenly glanced back at the ninja, eyes questioning.

"Oh hells yes, Vinnie. Get his car turned back around." She rolled down her window and shouted to the landscape. "Junon, here we come!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** As I mentioned before, school starts Thursday, so it may be a while again. I just wanteds to get something out there so ya'll wouldn't pronounce me as dead._


	12. By the Book

**Author's Note: **_ Sorry about the bit of a wait; I just started university and I'm trying to get used to the amount of reading they are making me do. Oh well, not to worry, I still have a bit of time for writing. Two of three chapters left asfter this one folks, I want to hear from you all, of course, as usual.  
_

* * *

"What do you mean, Reeve?" Tifa's eyes narrowed as she stared at the counter top, phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder. "No, of course I spoke to her before she left. She said she was going to Costa del Sol—no, Reeve, listen—she said it was for _you_." The barmaid's eyebrows shot up. "Of course I'm not lying!"

Cloud watched his wife from his spot across the bar, rising to his feet when she began to panic. "Tifa, please, let me speak with him."

Tifa glanced frantically at Cloud, then back at the phone. "Cloud wants to talk to you," she said, cutting the commissioner off in mid sentence. "What's he saying?" she demanded the instant the blonde lifted the phone to his ear.

He waved her off impatiently, listening to the voice on the other end. "She's safe, Reeve. Of course I'm sure. Why have you any reason to question her ability to take care of herself? ... Good point. But Vincent is with her. How do I know? Because he was in on the Costa del Sol lie. Yuffie doesn't lie to Vincent. It stopped working on him a while ago. Yeah that is kinda disgusting, isn't it? I'm sure she'll be in touch with you soon, Reeve. Yes, I'll call if I hear anything. Clingy much? Actually, it _is_ rather funny. Okay, okay, I'm going. Take care Tuesti."

Tifa's eyes were wide when he hung up the phone. "Where's Yuffie?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

The brunette's concern was evident. "But Vincent is with her?"

"I think so," Cloud replied, looking down at the phone in his hand. "I'm gonna call the mansion to double check, but I can almost guarantee they are together."

"This is so unlike them," Tifa murmured.

"How so? Vincent's never been one to tell us his plans, and Yuffie's been known to take off for months at a time without informing a soul. So this time they did it together: what's so different about that?"

Tifa made a contemplative face and sighed. "I'm just used to them bickering, I guess. They seem so in sync with one another—it's sorta scary."

"Maybe they've both grown out of fighting over silly things," Cloud suggested.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you're not stopping for gas until we get to Junon?" Yuffie cried, clutching the dashboard. "I have to pee!"

Vincent's eyes remained on the road. "You should have planned more effectively."

"I didn't know I would have to pee half way to Junon, okay? If I had known that I would have… would have… oh hell, I don't know. But I have to pee _now!_"

"We are fifteen minutes from the city," he stated, apparently unconcerned.

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, Yuffie folded her arms and pouted, turning her eyes out the window. "What are we going to do once we get there?" she asked after a moment, unable to keep up her silence strike. "Besides find me a washroom," she added, disgruntled.

His eyes flickered to hers for only a moment before snapping back to the road. "Whatever you wish, Yuffie."

"Well uh," she glanced back at him. "Can we find something to eat?"

He gave a quick nod. "Of course."

"Then we should probably find a place to stay."

He nodded again.

"Then, I guess…"

"A chapel."

A brilliant smile replaced her hesitancy. "Yeah. That." She reached over and took the hand that wasn't clutching the steering wheel, squeezing it in her own. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Oh crap, after we eat, you have to give me like fifteen minutes: I have to get something to wear."

He glanced at her, eyebrow raised.

She grinned. "What? I can't get married in a tank-top, Vince."

He snorted, looking at the road again, but glanced back at her when a shrill ring sounded from his cell phone that was inconveniently placed in his front pants pocket. It wasn't really the ringing of the cell phone that nearly sent them into the ditch so much as Yuffie's hands on his thigh as she worked on pulling the device from his pocket _for_ him, insisting he needed to concentrate on driving.

Once manoeuvred out, she raised it to her ear and gave her customary greeting, claiming greatness, as usual. Her manic grin diminished however, when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Reeve? No, yeah this is his phone. I just answered it, because he's driving. Uhm, to Junon actually. Why? Well I was going to call you about that. No, nothing's wrong, Reeve."

Vincent closed his eyes briefly when he heard her giggle into the phone and tell the commissioner that he shouldn't worry so much.

"I mean it, Reevey, Vince and I are just taking a well deserved vacation, that's all. Yes, to _Junon_. What, not all honeymoons have to be in Costa." Vincent's eyes snapped to her face and caught the bright blush on her cheeks. "Yes that's right: December. I didn't mean— Eloping? Us? Oh come on, Reevey, don't be silly…" Her voice turned dangerously serious. "Listen, just don't tell Tifa or I'll tell everyone you sleep with Cait Sith at night. Don't deny it Reeve, I know it's true. I'm hanging up on you now, Reeve. Bye! No, I said _don't_ tell Tifa. Reeve!!"

She pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it as she snapped it shut. "Stupid bastard."

Vincent's silence invited an explanation.

"He's not gonna tell her, he's just being a dick," she assured him, and partially herself.

Vincent allowed a small smile of reassurance for her sake, and was rewarded when the worry seemed to melt away from her face. "We're almost there," he said softly, and in turn she sighed happily, reattaching herself to his hand and curling up almost cat like in her seat.

* * *

She had fallen asleep by the time he found an inn with vacancy, and hadn't stirred the entire time he was inside, making arrangements for a room, and discovering the location of a fine dining establishment. He climbed back in the car quietly, not wishing to wake her, but she stirred nonetheless, stretching her arms high above her head. "Vinnie? Where are we?"

"Junon, Yuffie. I've just made arrangements for a place to stay."

She caught about half of his sentence for the moment she realized the car was stopped she flew from her seat and ran directly to the inn, demanding they allow her use of their washroom facilities.

He was waiting for her with an amused smile when she returned, looking thoroughly relieved. "Whew, okay, Vinnie, what's next?"

He didn't reply but turned the ignition and put the car into gear, driving them into the downtown core and parking in front of a small boutique. She looked at it, then at him, raising an eyebrow. "I was thinking, like, a pair of pants and long-sleeve blouse."

"A dress," Vincent prodded, leaning closer to her and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Something to match your eyes."

She could feel the gentle blush on her cheeks and nodded swiftly, escaping the car and dashing into the store.

There was a woman behind the counter that looked overall far too displeased to be working, and she gave the young princess a crude once-over. "Can I help you?" she droned, unimpressed.

Yuffie snarled. "Yeah. You can. I'm about to have the most important evening of my life, and I need a dress, mk? Obviously I'm not much of a satin and lace kinda girl, as you can see..." she did a little twirl "... but Vincent said he wanted to see me in a dress, and damnit, as if I could say no to _that_."

The woman stood up a little straighter, apparently intrigued. "What kind of '_most important night of my life'_?" she asked. "Important '_I'm getting lucky'_? or important _'tonight he proposes'_?"

Yuffie took a moment to think. "Kind of both, only he already proposed."

The woman's eyes held a knowing sparkle. "You are eloping then."

Yuffie blushed. "How did you..."

"You're not wearing any ring, which means neither of you are particularly flashy people. This also explains why you came to Junon and not Costa del Sol or The Gold Saucer."

"Vinnie's not a big fan of sun," Yuffie explained with a giggle. "And The Gold Saucer just reminds him of the time I kissed another dude."

The woman gave a slight smirk. "My name is Anira. I own this boutique, and I'll be happy to help you find the _perfect_ dress."

Yuffie shifted her weight to one foot, smiling slyly. "_How_ perfect?"

She was lead to the back of the shop, to where the evening gowns and cocktail dresses hung on hangers and racks. "The trick to finding the perfect dress is to let your subconscious guide you. First of all, take a look around and pick out the ones that attract you."

Yuffie blinked. "I don't wear dresses. I'm not attracted by any of them."

Anira smirked. "Then pick something your fiancé would like to see you in."

Yuffie snorted, and remembered his request that the dress should match her eyes. Still, instead of the soft lavenders and steely greys, her feet took her in the direction of a red satin dress that was hanging by its self. "This one's pretty."

The saleswoman was by her side in an instant, tapping her chin. "Not many women are blessed with a body that would allow them to look good in such a dress, but it is beautiful, isn't it?"

Yuffie nodded quietly.

"I think you would look stunning in it, shall we try it on?"

Yuffie glanced up. "Oh, I don't know. It doesn't exactly scream 'wedding'. Besides, I won't look good in it anyway."

Anira shook her head. "Let's try a blue one then. And a green? How does that sound?"

Yuffie allowed herself to be guided away, but kept an eye on the gown from the corner of her vision.

Several dresses passed the initial like or dislike test, and the ones that failed were removed from the pile of potential 'yesses'.

"He loves my eyes," Yuffie explained when her favourites continued to lean toward soft lavenders and lilac colours.

"Oh I understand why: your eyes are lovely, but something tells me that soft pastels just aren't what you're comfortable in."

Yuffie smiled wryly. "Go bright or go home."

"I would love to see you in that red dress, if you wouldn't mind humouring me."

Yuffie shrugged. "Sure; why the hell not?"

After some fussing in the dressing room, the ninja emerged, smoothing the sleek fabric over her stomach and hips. The fabric was a soft satin that gleamed in the lights, and it fell all to the way to the floor where it pooled at her feet. The neckline was a deep plunging v-neck that would have looked utterly skanky on anyone with more boobage than the petite ninja, and the straps were so thin they were barely existent, except that their presence was sorely necessary in order to keep the thing up.

"What do you think?" The saleswoman asked, trying to hide a smile.

Yuffie eyed herself in the mirror, moving this way and that to examine the garment. "It's not lilac," she observed, swaying her hips slightly.

"This is true," the woman acknowledged. "But red is most _certainly_ your colour."

The ninja's eyes flashed up to the woman's face to thank her, but her mind was too preoccupied to formulate words. Every time she moved she was reminded of a moth-eaten cape that was so last century. It was so familiar, so comforting; so warm when the rain was pouring down on them and he wrapped her up against his body, folding the cloak around them both.

"He'll like it, won't he." It was a statement, not a question.

Yuffie could only nod.

* * *

He had gone off to find something to wear himself; but not until he had made arrangements with a bistro downtown to have a table prepared and waiting for them when they arrived. Not having made a pervious reservation it had taken a little convincing, but a fifty gil note and a flash of Cerberus was all that was required.

He was now waiting outside of the boutique for Yuffie, surprised that he hadn't found her standing outside already, annoyed that he had taken so long. He was lucky it only took as long as it did: the sales man in the store that Vincent had bought his dress clothes was a pushy fellow, and had intended to get Vincent into a full-out suit. The gunman settled on a pair of dress pants and a black button up, silencing the probing man with a decidedly unpleasant stare.

He was interested to know what Yuffie had chosen, and his eyes searched the interior of the store, finding no trace of his fiancé. A flash of colour appeared in his peripheral vision, however, and his head snapped to find said ninja coming toward the car. He wasn't breathing: she looked like sin itself in that gown. She was coming from a hair salon, where she had apparently gotten someone to curl her hair and pin what they could to the back of her head, letting the rest fall naturally around her neck. Under the sweeping skirts of the crimson dress he could catch glimpses of her bare feet as she sauntered toward him, a pair of strappy gold sandals hooked in her left hand.

All at once his senses came back to him, and he recognized the need to get out and greet her. When he did a smile lit up her face causing his entire body to warm instantly.

"Hiya Vinnie! Lookin' sharp."

He extended his hand to her and she skipped toward him, slipping her fingers into his. "Yuffie," he began, his eyes raking over her for what seemed like the hundredth time. "You look beautiful."

Her smile softened modestly. "Ya think so? It doesn't match my eyes, but it totally goes with yours," she giggled.

He pulled her toward him and lay a secretive kiss on her temple, whispering a soft '_I love you'_ into her hair. He moved to step away, intending to open the passenger door for her, but she pulled him back, planting a kiss on his lips, hands diving into his hair. "I love you more," she murmured hotly as they parted, letting his silken locks slip from her fingers.

He hesitated, wanting to argue differently, but relented, knowing the ninja would never allow him a difference of opinion. "We should get going. We have a reservation at Le Ceil at seven thirty."

"Seven thirty? That's like; now."

His hands reluctantly left her waist, and he stepped back, nodding. "This is why our immediate departure is essential." He made a move toward the car and opened the door for her, motioning politely for her to get in.

She laughed at his gallantry, clutching a handful of skirt in her hand as she waded through satin fabric to get to her seat. She tossed her shoes in ahead of her and clamoured in ungracefully, tugging the door closed behind her before Vincent had a chance to do it for her.

* * *

The dinner was awkward, but sweet. Neither of them had spent a lot of time in the recent past being formal, so their actions were forced and unnatural to begin with, until Yuffie called them both on it with resounding laughter. Her mirth at the situation seemed to put Vincent at ease, as they no longer felt obligated to keep up appearances for the sake of each other.

"You really do look like a stud, Vince. You are _so _getting lucky tonight."

"Yuffie..."

She smirked evilly. "What? Won't it be our wedding night anyway?"

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "If we can find a licensed official, yes."

"At eight o'clock at night? What are the chances of that?"

He frowned slightly. "Very small. First thing tomorrow, however..."

She grinned again. "Sounds good. Maybe you'll still see some action."

He tried to roll his eyes at her, but the very idea of losing himself within her made him nearly call for the bill on the spot so they could escape to their hotel room immediately. Who could blame him, after the past tension filled 24 hours, what man wouldn't crave the touch of his lover?

"Hey, earth to Vinnie." She was waving her hand in front of his face when his eyes snapped to hers.

"Yes Yuffie?"

She sat back abruptly. "Welcome back to the land of the living. I thought I had lost you for a while there."

"I was merely engrossed in thought," he explained, his attention turning to the remnants of his meal.

She seemed intrigued and leaned over the table, eyebrows raised. "What kind of thoughts?" He shot her a look that screamed 'wouldn't you like to know' making her giggle. "Dirty, hm?"

He nonchalantly brought his wine glass to his lips, tipping it back slowly. "My thoughts do not always run the same direction _yours_ do," he murmured.

She grinned evilly: the same look that could invoke passion on one day, fear the next and sometimes both at the very same instant. "Due to your performance earlier..." her voice dropped off into a whisper as her lips curled up even more, recalling their encounter in the car. "..._I don't believe you._"

Of course he would never tell her she was right, but he didn't hide the small smile that touched his lips, consequently lighting the ninja's face radiantly as well.

"Do you remember when I used to have to try to make you smile?" she asked him, eyes still twinkling.

He glanced away, the smile disappearing, ashamed of himself again. "You never had to, Yuffie. It was I who had to try and hide them."

She was frowning. "Why would you do that? Didn't you want to be happy?"

"Yes," he breathed. "But I had convinced myself that falling in love would hinder such a thing, especially with a woman I could never have."

"Who?"

He chuckled softly. "You."

Her eyes widened considerably as she stared back at him. "You thought you could never have me?"

"You are the heir of Wutai."

"Basically disowned!" she reminded him.

"You were untainted."

"I grew out of that."

He snorted softly, hiding his smile behind his wine glass. "You were sixteen."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Sixteen? That long?"

Crimson eyes held her gaze for a long moment. "It was complicated," he settled.

"You can say that again. We went from you hating my ninja guts (although now I have to question that) and me annoying the hell outta you, to the bestest fight-team this side of Midgar, to co-workers, to friends, to best friends, to fuck-buddies and back in the same week." She sighed, gazing at him. "And then all of the sudden we were in love, and we didn't even realize it, because neither of us really knew what this real-love thing actually felt like."

He was characteristically quiet, watching the brightness in her eyes as she spoke.

"And we fight like cats and dogs, and we go to bed angry, and we don't try and put our thoughts into words, because we can read each other like books anyway, and we're doing everything _wrong_ but it feels so _right_." She laughed, trying to ignore the absurdity. "And we're eloping: in _Junon_ for Leviathan's sake."

"Do you still wish it?"

"Hells yes," she confirmed. "Why start doing things by the book when we've been complete deviants this far?" She smiled her wily smile, flashing her teeth.

He couldn't help but agree: even if he wasn't completely backing her statement, any argument against her would be futile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Well I hope you liked it. Personally, I picture Yuffie's dress to look something like Kira Knightly's dress in Atonement, only redder and with less green. If you've seen Atonement you'll know what I'm talking about- it's the sort of dress that could only look good on someone with bumps for boobs. If you haven't seen it a) go rent it RIGHT NOW b) google 'Green Dress Atonement' and it'll take you right there._

* * *


	13. Moments Like These

**Author's Note:** _Well gee, I know I said I'd try and stay consistant with my updates, but clearly at that point I had no idea how difficult I was going to find school. Of course, around the same point as Midterms I was slapped across the face with the worst case of writer's block I've had in over a year. Anyway, that aside, we have a chapter. This one's rated M, as if the story rating itself wasn't warning enough. Eitherway, there is some sex (nothing too explicit this time) that may squig some people out. _

Couple more things before we begin:

_First off, I put a link to it in my profile, so if you're interested in nominating great final fantasy fanfiction to be recognized, allow me to steer you in the direction of the Genesis Awards. I know a lot of you are already over there, which is great, but for those of you who aren't and are interested: As previously mentioned, the link is in my profile._

_Secondly, I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and reading. You are all so supportive and you mean so much to me. It was been astounding the amount of encouragement and kind words I receive from you all, and I thank you very much._

So, on with the show:

* * *

"Did you get through?"

Reeve plastered on a smile and slid onto the barstool, tapping a finger on the countertop. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Tifa."

"Where are they?"

"Costa," he said, averting his eyes. "I thought Elena and Tseng were going to go, but Yuffie had spoken the Tseng without my even knowing it. I suppose I've let a few things slip under my radar without even realizing it." He sounded tired, and he was; lying for Yuffie was doubling his stress, because when Yuffie came up with stories they were so over the top they were hard to accommodate.

"Oh Reeve, you take too much on."

He was thankful for Tifa's sympathy and seeming lack of concern toward the immense plot holes left in his story, and even more so for the tumbler of scotch she set before him.

Repress. Move on, repress.

* * *

They had somehow managed to make it back to the inn without tearing each others' clothes off, although they had encountered close calls in the restaurant, the parking lot, the car, and the elevator up to their hotel room.

"Fuck Vincent, slow down and let me get these heels off," Yuffie gasped as she was pressed up against a wall just inside the door.

The gunman, with much force of will, stepped back and allowed her the requested pause, chewing on the inside of his cheek impatiently as she watched her fuss and fume over the straps of the sandals. As soon as she had them kicked off it was she who jumped him, hands in his hair and tongue directly in his mouth, possibly before her lips even touched his.

"Yuffie," he mumbled around her kisses. "You're pulling my..."

"Holy shit, _HAIR_ Vincent!" she cried, eyes scrunched up in pain. He stumbled backward away from the wall he had pushed her up against, releasing from between it and his hand the hair he had mistakenly trapped there. He was dually rewarded by the ninja's tiny fists loosening on his own scalp, for which he was immensely grateful.

Eagerly, her lips pressed back against his, only to growl in frustration when her lover pulled away for a second time. "The hell, Vinnie?"

He scooped her up in his arms, one arm beneath her knees and the other under her shoulders, whisking her to the bed and laying her gently among the pillows. The effect seemed to be lost, however, as Yuffie stared up at him, blinking.

"You moved like five steps, Vince. What exactly was the _point_?"

He dropped a kiss amusedly on her collarbone. "I was trying to be romantic."

The ninja spluttered out very unladylike laughter, but her arms circled his neck adoringly as he lavished attention to her skin with silken lips and velvety tongue.

Within moments they were naked. Vincent couldn't remember when half of his clothing had been removed; she had done it so quickly and chucked it across the room haphazardly. Her own silken red dress had been stripped from her with significantly more caution, laid precariously on a chair to avoid wrinkles.

"Just rip it off," she had hissed, arching her back as he very slowly untied the back of the gown.

Vincent's teeth grazed her nipple as he slid the dress down her body, exposing inch after inch of delicious skin to his scrutiny. "It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," he whispered, dipping his head to take the pert bead in his mouth, making her moan loudly in encouragement.

"It is bad luck to marry ninjas named Yuffie, Vinnie," she said, a short laugh preceding a tug at his hair, guiding him back to her lips.

He tugged at her lip gently with his teeth, hands pushing her dress down around her hips. "I'm used to bad luck," he said hotly. "In fact I believe I may have developed a bit of a fetish for it."

* * *

His clothes and her dress discarded, there was naught but skin between their goal; their ultimate desire to crawl into each other; to seal their unity in a physical sense and never have to be apart from one another.

Her fingers traced his scars, lines after lines of reminders of his past: Hojo's experiments, battles, and in the middle of his chest a seam where the Tsviet's hand had plunged into his ribcage. Subconsciously, as her fingers splayed out over it, the ex-Turk's hand covered hers, guiding it away.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

His eyes closed briefly. "It's another reminder of what I am."

His fiance's lips twitched. "A living breathing material slot," she replied.

Vincent's eyebrow quirked.

She grinned. "Why do you think I think you're so sexy? That's fucking _hot_."

"Only you," he chuckled, shaking his head.

Yuffie's smile widened and she pulled his head down for another toe-curling kiss. "And that's why you love me," she murmured against his mouth.

"One reason among many," he assured her.

* * *

It was when he was buried deep inside of her that they felt the closest to their goal; when she was impaled on his manhood, cradled close to his chest, and they moved hardly at all. Their foreheads touched and their half-lidded eyes caught sight of each other and there was nothing existing on all of Gaia except for Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine.

Leaning back against the headboard, arms circling her, he whispered softly in her native tongue words only she would ever hear fall from his lips. Redemption, salvation, love. Each endearment she rewarded with a slight movement or a shift of her hips, causing his breath to catch, and his body to jerk in response.

"Yuffie..." he groaned, eyes closed tightly.

"Look at me," she demanded, one hand in his hair while the other steadied herself on the headboard as her hips lifted and fell against his rising thrusts.

Crimson eyes snapped up to capture her gaze.

"I love you," she declared steadily. "Don't you dare forget it."

* * *

It was times like that, when he flipped her over and took complete control that thoughts about destiny would roll around in her head: when it occurred to her, as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her entire body, that they simply must have been made for each other, because no other man on the planet could ever possibly make her come so fucking hard.

"Vinnie, oh gawd, oh gawd. Please, please, please." She clawed at his back. "Oh, Vince." Her eyes clenched shut tightly. "Vi-Vincent!" Her back arched, a whimper sounded, and she was sent into a dizzying sequence of sporadic spasms. "Vinceeenntttt!"

He always harboured a deep satisfaction every time he brought her over the edge, every time she cried his name in abandon, knowing he had been the first man to ever do so, and this night, on the eve of their wedding, he knew he would be the last. "Yuffie, I..." he broke off when he felt her walls clench around him, his jaw dropping. "Yuffie..." All at once he was completely overcome, and he buried himself to the hilt, emptying himself inside her. "Yuff-uhh..."

Panting, he collapsed over her, face tucked in the nape of her neck, relishing in the feel of her arms instantly circling him, clinging to him.

"_I love you_," he finally sighed, slipping into Wutaiin effortlessly, his accent thick in the after effects of their love-making. "_I can't breathe without you_."

When the sound of their heavy breathing faded into silence, their limbs, once stationary and drained of energy, began to stir: fingers gliding through hair, arms wrapping around one another protectively, and lips tasting the salty residue slicking their skin. A blanket was pulled over top of them, and the sated lovers curled into each other, whispering endearments softly to one another as to not break the sanctity of the moment.

* * *

"Vinnie, I have to tell you something," she murmured, looking up into his eyes as she snuggled against him, a hand resting on his chest.

He gazed back patiently, allowing her to continue.

Her eyes dropped away and he detected a soft shade of pink on her cheeks. "I'm pregnant."

He blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Knocked up? With child?"

He blinked again. "Really?" He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. What he found was a rather unexpected grin.

"Would you still marry me if I was?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Of course I would... Yuffie... are you with child or not?"

The grin grew wider. "Not really. Well at least, I don't think so. I may be _now_; that was pretty intense."

His first response was to be annoyed at her little trick, but suddenly the gunslinger's eyebrows furrowed as another thought crossed his mind. "Yuffie, aren't you on some kind of birth control?"

The ninja's eyes widened. "Aren't _you?_"

He sighed in exasperation.

"Nope. To tell you the truth Vinnie, I'm beginning to think I'm not able..." her voice lost some of its mirth and she looked away again for a moment before looking up sharply again. "Either that or we're having the best lucky streak _ever_."

A pang of guilt struck him, and he cupped his lover's face. "Yuffie, of the two of us, I am the least human. The fault lies with me—"

"Hey!" She propped herself up, pointing a finger at him. "If you're going to get all woe is me all of the sudden you can just forget about it. We don't know what's going on let alone whose fault it is, okay?"

His lips twisted into a frown.

"Besides, it's not like we want kids now anyway. All they do is cry and poop and puke and sleep and cry and cry and cry..." She paused when she felt Vincent's hand on her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. "Well I mean it's not like I don't want to have babies with you." Her lashes fell over her eyes that held conflicted emotions. "But it's okay if we don't, too."

"Yuffie, your father is expecting you to rule Wutai..."

"And I will!" she started sharply, eyes snapping to his. "I will be a strong leader and bring my little Wutai back from the tourist trap it's turned into. I will be the greatest Empress that island has ever seen." She pressed a finger over his mouth when he went to interject. "And when I die, Leviathan will have provided a successor, whether she is of the Kisaragi line or not."

A small smirk pulled at the gunman's lips. "She?"

Yuffie grinned, rolling over top of him, smiling down into crimson orbs. "Yeah, man. I figure we could call her Chocobina and she can marry Tifa and Cloud's little boy."

An elegant dark eyebrow lifted curiously.

"Yeah: Chocobo Jr. With all of our genes pooled together we'd have some friggen sexy grandchildren." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Of course, we'll have to hope Choc Jr inherits Tifa's hair and not Cloud's."

"Of course," Vincent replied, pulling her close to him and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And our second child?"

Yuffie laughed. "Second? Why, you're ambitious. Well he will have to marry Cid and Shera's daughter."

"He and Denzel will be very close, no?"

"Oh heck yeah. Denzel is gonna be that little twirp's big brother type figure." A short pause followed the declaration when their fears found them again. The princess sighed softly. "But that's the future, and none of it is certain. So we won't worry about it, okay?"

He exhaled slowly, and afforded her a curt nod.

Yuffie swallowed hard and nodded as well, eyes fixed to the ceiling, stinging with tears. "And we're going to get married tomorrow."

She saw the corners of his lips turn up in a smile, and she smiled too, the crinkling of her eyes causing tears to leak from the corners.

"It's a shame Cid will not walk you down the aisle," Vincent said after a moment.

"Yeah it is." She blinked at the ceiling. "Kinda sad that our _family_ won't be there."

Vincent made a deep noise in his throat.

Yuffie took a sharp breath. "Vinnie... Are we doing the right thing?"

The gunslinger glanced over at her, and they took a moment to gaze at one another reading each other's expressions. After a moment Vincent reached over to the bed stand and grabbed his phone, passing it to Yuffie who flipped it open immediately. "I'll call Tifa and have her contact the rest of them," she said, dailing the number.

* * *

"Not right now, Cloud, there are dishes to do..."

Relentless, Cloud's fingers hooked the back of his wife's skirt to keep her from leaving him. "I'll do the dishes for you, later," he compromised.

She laughed lightly, allowing herself to be pulled back onto her husband's lap. "Cloud Strife, you are absolutely infuriating."

He chuckled quietly, pushing her hair away from her neck and kissing the pale flesh. "You can't blame me entirely, Mrs. Strife. If you weren't so beautiful... Hey, where are you going?"

"The phone!" she replied, hurriedly dashing to answer it.

The swordsman sighed, slouching in his chair. "Ever heard of an answering machine?"

Tifa giggled, smiling impishly before greeting the person on the other line. "Strife residence, Tifa speaking! Yuffie?"

Cloud sat up a little straighter when he heard who had called, an eyebrow quirking in interest.

"How's Costa? What? You aren't? Where on earth are you? Does Vincent know where you are? Are you with him? Is everything alright? What do you mean stop asking questions, I'm worried! Okay okay, explain yourself."

* * *

"So that's why we decided to do it, and we're in Junon now. Vinnie took me out to dinner and now we're in the Inn, and just had the hottest sex in like the history of all time. Okay, I'll save that dirt for when Vin isn't glaring at me. Of course he's here. So basically, I need you to call up Cid and see if he can get everyone to Midgar for tomorrow about noon. Don't freak Tifa, you still get to have your big fancy wedding."

* * *

"That's not why I'm freaking Yuffie! I'm just so excited for you! This spontaneity is so romantic. Okay, okay, I'll call Cid and I'll be in touch with you within the hour. Say hello to Vincent for me; love you both."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_It's very choppy and shorter than usual, and I'm not all that pleased with the way it turned out, but OH MY GOD AT LEAST IT'S SOMETHING AMIRITE? Again I apologize for the wait, everyone, and I hope you'll all find it in your hearts to drop me a review: whether it's a kind comment, some concrit or even a line of encouragement, I assure you, they all help._

Until next time,

Lynn


	14. Convergence

**Author's Note:**_ Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's been a long and bumpy road, and through all of the side-tracked drabbles, pathetic plot holes and poor grammar, we're finally reached out destination. I hope you guys had as much fun as i did! Just so you guys all know, there may or may not be an epilogue; I ADORE this chapter, and so going out with a bang would be awesome, and besides, I have big plans for a sequel to this baby, but it probably will not be started until June '09, seeing as I have school to contend with now, and I can't commit to any more big undertakings._

_Anyway, I would love to hear from ALL of you on this final official Convergence chapter. Yes, even you quiet types. (That means you, Costa! haha, jk). even if you hated this whole story with a burning fiery passion, I want to know. ( I would wonder then at you reading this far, but whatever floats your boat)._

_Speaking of floating boats, this chapter is work-safe! Oh, i lied, I keep forgetting about Cid and his mouth._

* * *

"There was some swearing, but he got us here," Shera said, smiling and patting her husband on the shoulder.

Cid grumbled, mumbling around the Marlboro in between his lips. "Woman wouldn't shut up 'til I agreed. An' I figured, in her state an' all, I best not be agitating the beast."

_The Shera_ was brought down in the Midgar Square, and the engines hummed as it was shut down, crewmen scurrying over her decks. Yuffie was standing with Vincent, watching as their friends got off the airship, one by one, chattering merrily to each other. Reeve brought up the rear with a small, almost sad smile.

Tifa ran to the ninja immediately, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you called us, Yuffie."

Yuffie hugged her back, unfazed by the martial artist's tight embrace. "Me too, Teef, me too."

"So why Midgar?" Barrett asked, looking around him at the still gloomy site.

Yuffie pried herself gently from her friend and looked at her fiancé, who was back in his regular outfit, minus his cloak, which was currently wrapped around the ninja. His eyes caught hers and he gave her a small smile, nodding her toward Barrett to answer his question.

"Well we wanted everyone to be here," she said, "You guys are family, and..."

She didn't need to finish, because everyone was well aware of what she was getting at.

Cloud, who had stayed back with Reeve, glanced briefly at the sky. "Aeris," he whispered. The commissioner's hand squeezed the swordsman's shoulder sympathetically.

"We thought, if you guys didn't mind, maybe we could get married in her church," Yuffie said, hugging Vincent's cloak around her tightly. When no one seemed to comment in the negative, but were all too aware of the subject to comment on their agreement, she continued. "Cid, if you could; I'd really like you to still walk me down the aisle."

Every set of eyes darted to the pilot, who was glaring, but surprisingly not in Yuffie's direction. "Ya'll are just jealous cuz she didn't ask any-a-you." He lit up another cigarette and nodded at Yuffie. "You're on, kid."

She smiled warmly and her gaze turned to Nanaki. "Hey Red, don't you have some kind of civil right to marry people in Cosmo Canyon?"

He made a light noise, resembling a laugh. "In Cosmo Canyon only, I have no jurisdiction in Midgar." When Yuffie's face fell, he chuckled again. "But you are getting legally married in Wutai, are you not? I will marry you symbolically today, if you'll let me."

Yuffie beamed, throwing another look at Vincent. As ever, his expression read complete compliance to her wishes on the subject.

Cloud took the unspoken charge, leading the group of warriors, friends, allies and children to the flower girl's church.

When they arrived they weren't surprised at the state of things. Since they had last visited as a collective, some of the precariously leaning beams had fallen, and the part of the roof that was missing had grown larger. Aeris' flowers were less plentiful than they had once been, but all along the edge of the pool of water simple yellow and white lilies grew heartily, their faces turned up to the sunlight filtering through the rafters.

"Hi Aeris," Yuffie greeted, smiling as the flower girl's presence seemed to engulf the room. "We've got big news."

The flowers seemed to perk up, and without having to say it, they all knew that Aeris knew what the news was; she'd been watching excitedly from the Promised Land this whole time.

Marlene skipped inside, and Denzel followed in toe, worriedly telling her not to get too close to the water and grabbing her hand. Past them, Nanaki hopped over wooden beams and rubble to get to the altar, sitting patiently as the rest of the group gathered themselves.

"Well, ya ready, brat?" Cid asked, motioning to the back of the church.

Cloud's hand landed on Vincent's shoulder and directed him toward Nanaki, and with a final look at each other, the lovers' hands slipped apart from where they had been clasped tightly beneath the red swirling mantle wrapped around Yuffie's body.

"Wait!"

Vincent's eyes snapped up and his heart sank in his chest when he saw Reeve step forward.

"What is it, Reevey?" Yuffie giggled, she seemed unfazed as the commissioner approached her, his mouth drawn.

"I just..." He glanced briefly at Vincent, wincing at the look he received. "You can't get married without a bouquet," he said, his voice considerably softer. From behind his back he produced a bouquet of white roses, tied together at the stems by a red ribbon.

The ninja's smile widened and she looked up at the older man with a joyous expression.

"White roses for the princess," he whispered. He slowly pulled one of the roses from the bouquet and snapped the stem, shortening it. He took a breath and lifted it to her hair, tucking it in just above her ear.

As soon as he had it secured, Yuffie hugged him tightly, the flowers held aside so they would not be crushed. "Gawd, Tuesti, you're too good to me."

He swallowed hard and forced himself to step back.

Vincent watched the entire exchange with a swiftly softening expression. For some reason he couldn't find it within himself to feel anger toward Tuesti, frustration toward Yuffie, or fear for himself. _She wouldn't ever leave him._

"Yuffie," it was Tifa's gentle voice, and Shera's hand on her shoulder, guiding her back from the hug.

Confused, she looked up at Reeve and caught sight of the pained look on his face. "Reeve?"

"Go on, princess," his voice was gruff. "It's time." He risked opening his eyes, and he caught her surprised gaze.

Instantly she looked at Vincent, remembering their conversation in the car on the way to Junon. _This_ was who had fallen in love with her? "Oh Reevey," she sighed.

"Yuffie..." Tifa's voice seemed more strained; she was glancing back and forth from Vincent to Reeve to Yuffie, occasionally looking at her husband for some support.

The ninja was not to be deterred, however. The sly, dangerous look on her face was back and she stuck up one finger in front of Reeve's face before darted off to Vincent, standing on her tip-toes to whisper something Wutaiin in his ear.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at her proposal. "_You want to do what_?" he hissed back.

"_Just one, Vinnie, unless of course you're still afraid I'm gonna run off_."

He could, for the first time, honestly deny the accusation. "_I'm more concerned about you toying with his emotions_."

"Oh _yeah, because me getting married to you isn't a clear sign of my intentions_."

Vincent rolled his eyes, but didn't argue.

She grinned. "I love you."

She pulled away from him and he sighed. "You had better." He dropped a chaste kiss on her lips before she turned and scurried back to Reeve, who looked thoroughly perplexed.

"Vince just reminded me of something, Reevey."

He sighed. "What's that, Yuffie?"

"Well, in Wutai, it's customary for the presiding ruler to kiss the bride before she is married."

He glanced warily at Vincent.

"And since you're the president of the WRO, I'd say you're the closest thing to it!" She was grinning, and her flowers were cradled gently in her arms. "So, what do you say?"

"Yuffie I..."

She had already passed the roses off to Shera, who was watching with wide eyes, and she put her hands on both sides of the commissioner's handsome face. "Ready? One, two...mmrph!"

His lips were on hers hungrily, and he tipped her backwards, tongue slipping passed her lips when she made the mistake of opening her mouth to scream. Her yell subsequently turned into a long moan, making every uninvolved member of AVALANCHE look at Vincent to see his reaction.

He chuckled.

They stared, and he just _laughed_.

Cloud, for one, was convinced that this was the last straw (a guy could only take so much pain, right?) and that Vincent Valentine had officially gone batshit crazy.

Yuffie was making little mewls of protest now, her fingers clutching at Reeve's coat, half to keep from falling backward and half to push him away. Reluctantly the WRO commissioner pulled back, and turned his flushed face away.

Yuffie, for all her efforts to stay upright, fell into a clump of flowers, staring at the high arched ceiling. "Holy Jenova," she whispered, planting her palm on her forehead.

"Come on," Cid muttered gruffly, shooting a glare at Reeve and offering Yuffie a hand up. "Let's go get you married to _Valentine_, here, remember?"

Yuffie managed a weak nod as she was hoisted to her feet and swiftly escorted to the back of the church.

Cloud's eyes were wide. "Well that was unexpected. Reeve... Vincent... Are we all okay here?"

Reeve shook his head, a smile replacing he once sullen frown. In his hand was the rose he had placed in the ninja's hair. He closed his fingers around it and looked up, winking at the gunslinger. "It's good to be President(1)."

The gunslinger gave the man a curt nod, smirking slightly.

"Vincent, I will be needing you up here, please," Nanaki instructed, and in moments everyone was in their places; Tifa, Shera, Barrett, Reeve and Cloud congregated with the children by the water, Vincent was standing with Nanaki at the altar and muffled curses and yelling could be heard from where Yuffie and Cid were hidden in the back.

"Okay!" Tifa called. "We're ready for you!"

* * *

"Did you hear that, Cid? They're waiting!"

"Well come on then!" He stuck out his elbow impatiently, but Yuffie crossed her arms indignantly. Vincent's cloak had been taken off and she looked much more grown up without her usual short-shorts and tank-top. Not that Cid would ever admit such; she was basically _pouting_ at him anyway.

"Not until you lose the cancer stick, Highwind."

He rolled his eyes. "Fuckin' brat; the only woman I take orders from is Shera and that's only because she's fuckin' _lethal_ when she's pissy—Ah! Hey, bitch!"

Yuffie had snatched the cigarette from his mouth in the middle of his rambling and was now stomping it out under her heel. "All better, now hurry up! Let's go!"

"Fuckin' brat!" he cursed again, letting her hook her arm in his and drag him into the sanctuary. Their bickering died off when everyone's eyes turned to lock on them.

Yuffie didn't seem to notice them, even though Cid was awkwardly conscious of it. Her eyes were fixed at the front of the church, which seemed _oh so far_ away to the young princess. The object of her attention had been looking at Nanaki before she had burst through the door, and when the animal's attention was drawn to the beautiful young Wutaiin warrior, Vincent too was inclined to lift his head and turn crimson eyes on his bride, walking slowly toward him.

There was no familiar wedding march; in fact there was no music at all. Aeris' flowers rustled softly around Cid and Yuffie's ankles and under the flowing satin of Yuffie dress. The healing water lapped rhythmically at the edge of the pool, and they would all later swear they heard Aeris' distinct giggle among other laughter and smiles when Yuffie got impatient and held her skirt up dashing toward Vincent, pulling Cid along with her, hopping over a misplaced church pew, a loose floor board and ducking under a fallen beam.

Her face was flushed and beaming by the time she got to him, and he... well his friends had never seen him look so _happy_.

"Friends," Nanaki began.

Cid, out of breath from his little jaunt with the ninja returned to his wife, an arm around her shoulder and one hand on her swollen belly. Cloud and Tifa held hands, keeping Denzel close, Marlene was on Barrett's shoulders, and Reeve was standing close by a slightly more encouraging and familiarly friendly smile on his face. The white rose from Yuffie's bouquet was still cradled carefully in his hand.

Red XIII spoke about friendship. He spoke about Yuffie, and about Vincent, and about Yuffie _and_ Vincent, and the things he admired about them individually and admired about them as a pair, recalling times during their journey, as well as their friendship since then.

"Had I been given more time to prepare, I should have liked to formulate some complacent lies, to tell you about the perfect match these two would have made, even from the first day they met; but seeing as we were all witness to the event, it would have done no good to lie anyway. But as important as first impressions are, what shaped Yuffie and Vincent into the couple they are today was the devotion of friendship, and the trust they found with each other. I need not speak of them individually, we all know their stories well enough to agree that there was an act of fate at play when our parties crossed paths. We needed them, the Planet needed them, but most importantly, they needed to find each other in order to find themselves."

Crimson eyes gazed into lavender, and they knew their friend's words to ring true.

"Vincent, Yuffie; are you ready to recite the vows with me?"

Vincent took Yuffie's hand gingerly in his own and they stepped carefully toward the altar. The step was broken, and the tapestry hanging behind it was torn, but they could hear Aeris in the rustle of flowers and the trickle of water, and their hands tightened on one another's.

They repeated the vows that Nanaki recited for them: vows that spoke of love, and care, and complete devotion. "Yuffie Kisaragi, do you take Vincent Valentine to be your... um, well... symbolically wedded husband until you get properly married in December?"

She laughed, her face lighting up. "I do."

Nanaki chuckled and turned to Vincent. "And do you, Vincent Valentine, take Yuffie Kisaragi to be your symbolically wedded wife until you get properly married in December?"

The hand holding Yuffie's threaded their fingers together as a smile curved his lips. "I do."

"Can we have the rings, please?" Nanaki glanced up at Vincent. "Do you have rings?"

Both the gunslinger and ninja looked pointedly at their friends, and after a moment's delay, Cloud jumped with a "Shit!" and fished around in his pockets. "I've got them!" He darted away from the group, hopping precariously from beam to beam and over piles of rubble until he reached the altar, passing respective rings to the proper owners. He stood there a moment, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "So uh. Yeah."

"Thanks, Cloudy!" Yuffie chirped. She skipped to him to kiss his cheek, hand never parting with Vincent's.

He blushed. "Sure thing, Yuff."

"So," Red continued. "Does anyone have anything to add?"

Yuffie and Vincent glanced at their friends, who all had nothing to say except to smile like idiots, tears leaking down the occasional cheek.

"Go ahead you two."

Vincent took the wedding band in his palm and poised it at the tip of Yuffie's finger. "With this ring," he murmured lowly, eyes flashing up momentarily to catch Yuffie's. "I thee wed," he finished, pushing the ring the rest of the way.

Yuffie laughed lightly, gulping away the sudden desire to cry out for joy. She tossed Vincent's wedding band up in the air and caught it again, wiggling it enticingly. "With this ring, I thee wed," she echoed, and looked down at Vincent's left hand, laughing loudly when he set to work unclasping the gauntlet's armour around his forearm. Tears started to race down her cheeks and she giggled at him, and helped desperately get the damned thing off. It fell with a clank on the ground, bouncing down the altar steps unnoticed as the ring was immediately shoved onto his hand and with a hurried rush of sighs they were suddenly attached at the lips, Yuffie laughing and crying in the same instant as her hands dove deep into her lover's hair.

And their world disappeared in that moment. She couldn't feel the floor beneath her feet, but she could feel, oh so acutely, Vincent's hands sliding around her waist, the cool addition of the ring startlingly obvious.

Nanaki shook his head. "I pronounce you husband and wife," he said to no one in particular, although, it seemed the pair's kiss grew deeper with the confirmation of their unity.

There wasn't anyone in that church who wasn't smiling; even the flowers seemed to open their petals in warmth of pleasure in the heartening, almost heart breaking sight.

"_But most importantly, they needed to find each other in order to find themselves." _Nanaki was a wise being, although young for his kind and he could see past the shallow surfaces of multidimensional parts of life. Reeve found himself questioning his own ability to see past the hollowness of his own feelings. He watched, awed, as the couple finally parted, foreheads resting against each other, eyes wide open, taking in the new facade of no longer just a comrade, friend or lover, but spouse.

They found they looked comfortably the same, and yet excitingly new.

Nanaki left them, elegantly manoeuvring down from the altar, joining his friends who were also quietly removing their attention from the gunslinger and ninja.

Their breaths came heavily, Yuffie gasping for breath around shaky sobs as Vincent's fingers tenderly wiped tears from her cheeks. He was whispering to her, and although she only caught fragments of phrases she knew he was telling her he loved her.

Vincent struggled with his words, for the first time since they had been together. He could string together lovely compliments and declarations of his affection when they were together before; he would whisper beautiful poetry in Wutaiin when they made love, and could calm her troubled mind with only a syllable should it be required, but as he repeated "I love you," as he removed her joyous tears with his thumb, fingers, _lips_, he was troubled: Never had he not had a word_ profound_ enough to truly express his emotion.

In his attempt, he shook his head, trying to make sense of it. "It's so right. We are like _one_ and it feels so perfect."

"Yeah," she whispered, gently touching his face and guiding him to her mouth once more. Eyes half lidded she murmured quietly, lips brushing his: "Look at how perfectly we fit." (2)

"Hey, save it for the honeymoon, would ya?" Cid barked. He was immediately elbowed in the stomach by Shera.

Yuffie laughed, hesitating a moment before tearing her eyes off of Vincent and sticking her tongue out at the airship pilot. "Go to hell, Cid!"

His middle finger shot up in the air in response. "Congrats, Valentine, you snagged yourself a real _brat_."

* * *

(1) Reference to Mel Brooks' _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_, as well as MysticSpiritus' fanfic: _Won't Go Home Without You._ (Great story, btw, go read it, if you haven't already)

(2) Reference to _Where We Collide_ which is part of this story arc. Read that one too, while you're at it.

**Author's Note**: _There you have it. _

_Just want to take a second to thank everyone again, your reviews and support have made me the happiest person liek evar. Thank you all for reading and helping me get through this- I owe you a ton!_

_Once again, I'd love to hear from all of you._

Love, for the final time,

Lynn.


End file.
